Shattered World
by yamiakuzetsu
Summary: After the fall of the Bagra Army, a new war started to rise. Two factions clashed: Light and Darkness. However, there are certain individuals who do not want to side on anyone to stop this war. The tide changed when two humans accidentally fell in the Digital World. Witness their struggle for freedom and a way to get out!
1. A New Digital World! The Another Side

Yay! This is a first for me to do a fic that includes characters from Xros Wars!

**DarkAkumon: And I'm back! Yay!**

**RageDevimon: Yeah! Me too!**

Me: And the thing is that both of them will appear in this fic of mine this time ;)  
>Yep… and this is a Takari fic… and a fic of my new fave pairing, KiriNe! (Kiriha x Nene from Digimon Xros Wars)<p>

**DA: For those who are new at our Author's fics, me & RDvm are her OC Digimons! **

**RDvm: And for those who don't know Xros Wars, it is the 6****th**** Season of Digimon currently airing in Japan!**

Me: You'll get to enjoy this better if you know at least a bit about the characters in the show, but if not, it's okay, I'll be the one to introduce them to you, since I love Xros Wars too ;)  
>By the way, this is set post-Xros Wars, but since Xros Wars is still ongoing as I made this (specifically the first 10 episodes of the 2nd half with the story focused on Taiki, Nene-sama &amp; Kiriha-kun), I don't know what will really happen at the ending. (for now xD)<p>

_**EDIT (Oct. 7, '11) – **Now I already know and watched Xros Wars' ending, so I'm kinda editing some parts of this chapter. Nothing much changed though, except the parts that contradicted the ending xD_

_So yeah… Some spoilers ahead people. I'll follow the anime as much as possible for this… Oh, and this is set in the one-year gap between Xros Wars and Xros Hunters/Season 7 =D_

**DA: YAY! LET'S GO ON! **_**(I still can't get over from what happened in my own fic… T_T) **_**=D**

(actually it's kinda hard for me to do the standard format of fics instead of script-style because I fail at descriptive writing… DX)

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): DarkAkumon, RageDevimon, SereneAngewomon, FighterAngemon, and a group of Digimons to be revealed later on the fic.**

**The Digimon **_**Ritdracmon**_** is owned by my friend **_**Shermy/FEISAR-CSY**_** in deviantART, but I use my own design for it in this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – "<strong>_**A New Digital World! The Another Side**_**"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Another Side<strong>__… _

_An Organization lurking in darkness, wishing to become equal with the light.  
>They do everything to eradicate anyone part of the light; Digimon &amp; especially the humans who have the power to strengthen their Digimon partners.<em>

_They'll stop at nothing to overpower the forces of Light… The will do everything to win victorious at the end._

_It's understood that their intentions are pure…  
>…But their means are evil.<em>

_Thirteen Digimon composed this Organization, with only one goal;  
>to justify the Digimon of the darkness, and to prove that the Light's belief that Darkness is evil is false.<em>

_Firstly, The Seven Great Demon Lords:_

_**Lucemon of Pride.**_

_**Lilithmon of Lust.**_

_**Barbamon of Greed.**_

_**Beelzebumon of Gluttony.**_

_**Belphemon of Sloth.**_

_**Demon of Wrath.**_

_**And Leviamon of Envy.**_

_**Emperor Bagramon, leader of the fallen Bagra Army.**_

_**Admiral GranDracmon, King of Vampire Digimon.**_

_**Commander Ritdracmon, The Undefeated Dark Dragon Knight Digimon.**_

_**Lieutenant Löwemon, Ritdracmon's right hand; the Warrior of Darkness.**_

_**And DarkAkumon, the Warrior of the Evil Darkness.**_

_Even though they're short of a member, they were still a powerful force.  
>They were almost successful in conquering the Digital World. <em>

…_However, they had was their constant threat;  
>two Legendary Warriors.<em>

* * *

><p>-<strong>Tokyo Koto District, Japan<strong>-

It was another boring hot day in Japan… It was a perfect day for ice cream!

Xros Heart General (one who has the Xros Loader, the Digivice in Xros Wars) Kudou Taiki invited all his friends he met in the Digital World for a reunion after the Bagra Army's defeat.  
>Yes, including the Digimon! They returned to the Real World to visit their human friends after the final struggle with DarknessBagramon.<p>

His friends Tsurugi Zenjirou & Hinomoto Akari happily sat on the bench with Taiki, waiting for all of their friends to come.

Zenjirou was impatiently waiting for "the idol of his heart", while Akari was "melting" from the heat of the sun… Somehow suffering from heat stroke, maybe?

Taiki: Hehe! Is everyone here yet?

Akari: We're still missing Kiriha, Nene & Yuu… Uggh, the heat…

Zenjirou: Don't you think that… Kiriha is messing up with Nene-san again?

Akari: Oh, come on! Nene doesn't like you at all, Zenjirou! Don't try to expect her to like you…

Zenjirou: [steams] **GRRRRR!** He can't do anything with the idol of my heart, get it? Or else he'll get a taste of my Kendo skills! [brings out his kendo stick]

Taiki: _Oi, oi! _You know Kiriha. He's the hardy type, remember? He doesn't interact with people much.

Zenjirou: B-b-but, remember the time when we were fighting Tactimon in the Digital World in Sword Zone? While I was gone, I'm sure those two were having a moment that time!

Taiki: Nene's just convincing Kiriha to fight alongside us, actually.

Zenjirou: _D-d-demo_…!

_Shoutmon (in Taiki's Xros Loader): Hahaha! Bad for you Zenjirou, it seems Kiriha did get Nene this time, look!_

Nene: [waving her hand and running] _Minna_!

Running towards Taiki, Akari and Zenjirou was the beautiful General from Xros Heart, formerly Twilight, Amano Nene. The little boy holding her hand was her dear _otouto_, Amano Yuu, who was influenced by the evil DarkKnightmon when he was the holder of the Original Darkness Loader.

Walking behind them with a straight face was Aonuma Kiriha, the "Rival" of Taiki and the General of the well-known Blue Flare army, led with pride & power. Seeing his face, you'll know he's not someone you can take on so easily.

Taiki: Hey Nene! Nice to see you guys again!

Yuu: Looking good today! Especially _Nee-san!_

Nene: [giggles] You don't need to say that, Yuu.

Yuu: Aww! But it's true! Right, everyone?

Zenjirou: Of course! [rushes in & holds Nene's hands] Because Nene-san is the love of my life!

Nene: H-hey! Let go of my hands! [slaps Zenjirou]

Akari: I told you so! Hehehe!

Zenjirou: This… must be the pain of love… Owowow… I'm gonna die…

Taiki: Zenjirou, you don't need to react like that, you know.

Zenjirou: **You don't know how this feels, Kudou Taiki!** To see someone stealing your girl from you!

Taiki: Eh? How did you say that someone is stealing Nene from you? It's not Yuu, of course.

Zenjirou: THIS ONE HERE… [pulls Kiriha]  
><strong>…IS THE ONE WHO STEALS MY GIRL FROM ME!<strong>

Kiriha: I'm not doing anything like that. Let go of me, you freak! [hits Zenjirou's hand]

Zenjirou: Oh, want me to use my kendo skills eh?

Kiriha: Shut up.

Nene: Kiriha-kun, stop being so hardy!

Kiriha: Hmph.

Taiki: Say, we're just in a private place, so… Why not reload the Digimon? **Reload, **_**Xros Heart!**_

Shoutmon: Yay! Finally, a day with all of us again! Now hear the shout of my soul! [speaks into his mic] **WAAAAAAAH!**

**All: **[covers ears]** EEH?**

Ballistamon: That seems to be a bad idea.

Dorulumon: Are you okay, Cutemon?

Cutemon: Yep! But it's so hot, kyu!

Kiriha: **Reload, **_**Blue Flare!**_

Greymon: It sure is hot here, Kiriha…

MailBirdramon: I'll stroll outside for a bit. [flies away]

Yuu: Where are the others?

Kiriha: Deckerdramon & Cyberdramon, along with the rest of the army, went somewhere else. They're bored, you see. I'm sure they'll handle themselves without me.

Akari: Where's your part of Xros Heart, Nene?

Nene: They're having fun at beach. They said it's hot so they went on without me…

Yuu: Don't worry, Damemon is at our side!

Damemon: Yep! I'll protect Yuu & Nene, dame! And I can transform to Tuwarmon at anytime too, so no worries, dame!

Taiki: That's nice! Well, let's get some ice cream!

Akari: I'm melting… I don't wanna move.

Yuu: Are you okay Akari-san?

Akari: Somehow… ughh… I will be after I eat ice cream…

Nene: I'll go!

Zenjirou: I'll go with Nene-san too! Please, please, **mighty please!**

Yuu: I'll pass on it for now… It's so hot…

Nene: It's okay, Yuu. I won't force you to.

Yuu: Thanks, _Nee-san! _

Taiki: So… who'll accompany Nene? I need to check you guys out here, so I can't go.

Nene: Well… who's the only one left?

All: **KIRIHA!**

Zenjirou:_**I'm ignored…**_

Kiriha: H-hey, why me? I-

Nene: Aww, come on! [drags Kiriha away] You'll just have to accompany me in buying ice cream!

Kiriha: B-but! [facepalms] Ugh, this is horribly mortifying…

Taiki: Umm… Did you just see Kiriha reacting like that for the first time?

Yuu: He… just acted like crazy!

* * *

><p>-<strong>Ice Cream Stand<strong>-

Nene: I'm sure they'll like the flavors I chose. What do you think, Kiriha-kun?

Kiriha: Hmph, I don't care.

Nene: Taiki with Vanilla, Akari with strawberry, Zenjirou with Rocky Road, and of course, Yuu's favorite, chocolate! Mine's Mango. What's yours?

Kiriha: Think I'll pass.

Nene: Aww, come on now! What's your favorite?

Kiriha: Who cares…

Nene: I do, now say it!

Kiriha: [looks away, blushes] U-uh… M-mango…

Nene: Another mango flavored ice cream, please!

Kiriha: **WHAT ARE YOU-**

Nene: Here you go! [hands over his ice cream]

Kiriha: _(This is so embarrassing… Ugh…)_

Near the path Nene & Kiriha was walking, a familiar green hole was found behind the bushes… They went near to see it.

Nene: Doesn't this seem familiar?

Kiriha: …Their ice creams will melt. We should better give them first.

Nene: O-oh, right!

Back at the meeting site, Taiki was standing there cheerfully, waiting for them. Zenjirou turned white after seeing Kiriha with Nene… again.  
>Akari suddenly stood up and hurriedly snatched the strawberry Ice cream from Nene!<p>

Nene: Wait… How'd you know that's yours?

Akari: It's my favorite! [eats the ice cream whole] Yum!

**All: Uhh…** [sweatdrops]

Nene: Here's yours, Taiki! [hands his vanilla ice cream]

Taiki: Wow, I missed this! Thanks a lot Nene!

Nene: And last but not the least… Here's yours, Zenjirou.

Zenjirou: [suddenly returns his color] **THANK YOU NENE-SAN! YOU SAVED MY LIFE!** And now I must confess… I-

Nene & Kiriha hurriedly ate their ice creams and went back to where they saw the familiar green hole.

Zenjirou: EH? Where did she go? Tell me, **Kudou Taiki**!

Taiki: Maybe they went to buy more ice cream…?

Akari: Wait! They were in a hurry! Maybe they're in a date!

Zenjirou: **DAAAAAAAAATE? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

~ o ~ o ~

Nene: [looks behind the bushes] See? Doesn't this seem to ring a bell…?

Kiriha: It's… It's Digital Airspace!

~ o ~ o ~

Damemon: Woah! I sense something bad near your sister, dame!

Yuu: Huh? Let's go find her, fast!

Taiki: Shoutmon and the others, hurry!

**Xros Heart:** _**Un!**_

Greymon: Kiriha!

~ o ~ o ~

The portal quickly increased in size upon Nene's accidental touch of it.

Nene: Don't say it's like the same one Yuu & I encountered! _Nigeru! _

Kiriha: Nngh! [turns around quickly]

They did their best to run as fast as they could!  
>…However, they had no escape as the portal quickly sucked them in. Too bad.<p>

Damemon: **Digi-Ninpo Martial Transformation! **_**Tuwarmon!  
><strong>_Yuu-sama,It seems that they were sucked into a portal.

Yuu: No, _Nee-san! _

Greymon: Grr, I failed to guard Kiriha!

Taiki: Nngh… We were too late…

Shoutmon: If we only went here earlier!

* * *

><p>-<strong>Digital World<strong>-

It seems… like that the Digital World is an entirely different world. It was so unfamiliar to the two Generals, even though they went all around it when they were on a journey to defeat the Bagra Army. They look around; it was dark. Everything was blown up, like they were remains of a fight… Is there a war going on around there?

When Nene & Kiriha fell into the Digital World, Nene accidentally sat on Kiriha's back…

Nene: Ow… my back… O-oh, _gomen_, Kiriha-kun!

Kiriha: Get off me… Anyway, is this really the Digital World?

Nene: Woah… It's so… barren. Is this what is actually happening while we're gone?

Kiriha: We can't that for sure now. Although, with the Bagra Army gone, this damage would've been impossible for normal Digimon to inflict.

Nene: I wonder why… Wait, let's take a look around! **Reload, **_**Sparrowmon**_!

Nene suddenly remembered something important… All her Digimon were left in the Real World!

Nene: I-I forgot…! My Digimon… they were all reloaded at the beach!

Kiriha: _Nani_?  
>…Darn! Even my Digimon went to do their thing too. Grr, I should've put Greymon in my Xros Loader instead…<p>

Nene: Well… what are you planning to do now, Kiriha-kun?

Kiriha suddenly paused, standing in place. He thought about it for a while…

Kiriha: …We're the Legendary Generals! You know that we can't lose now, can we? We're a prideful team!

Nene: But you know… We're just normal kids without our armies. Even if we have our Xros Loaders.

Kiriha: B-but! Hmph! I'm not a kid!

Nene: If you say so. But we're nothing without our Digimon, am I right?

Kiriha: …Fine. I'll lead the way, and I'll show you that I'm not just another human trapped in this world!

Nene: Go on. _(Here's Kiriha's attitude problem again…)_

* * *

><p>-<strong>The Another Side's Secret Base<strong>**,****Castle of Desolation**-

Everything you can see is darkness. No trace of light can be seen, as they **LOATHE** anything about it.

There seems to be an assembly in the Organization. All members were present for the event.

Lucemon: Good evening, my fellow members of the organization. I called you all here for a special announcement.

GranDracmon: A new member has joined our ranks. Please, let's welcome our newest member, RageDevimon.

Löwemon accompanied RageDevimon to the room. He was apparently hiding his form under a black coat.  
>It made him look ominous &amp; mysterious to everyone… as if he's hiding something from them.<p>

Ritdracmon: Great work, Löwemon. Introduce yourself, newbie!

RageDevimon: …

Ritdracmon: What the… I am the commander here! Speak up, or else you'll-

Bagramon: Silence, Commander! Now, you may go in your room, RageDevimon.

RageDevimon: … [walks away]

Löwemon: S-sorry for the bother. It seems that he is yet to be used here in his new life.

Beelzebumon: [almost shoots Löwemon] Yep, now you go there and get him to talk.

Ritdracmon: Hrr… He's my right hand man! I should be the one talking to him, got it?

Beelzebumon: Whatever.  
>…Loser.<p>

Ritdracmon: HRR!

Löwemon: Calm down, Ritdracmon. Things will go fine now. Now, I'll go accompany the new member.

Ritdracmon: …As you wish, my right-hand man.

~ o ~ o ~

Löwemon: Here, RageDevimon. This is your room.

RageDevimon's room was almost empty… The only thing there was his bed. His hard bed, actually… No wonder no one likes to sleep there.

Löwemon: Sorry if you'll stay here; there are no more decent rooms left for now… Only the Highest Ranking Members gets to experience such places.

RageDevimon: …

Löwemon: Well, I'll be better leaving you here. See you later.

After Löwemon went outside RageDevimon's room, the door was left ajar.  
>Red eyes tried to look into his room for some reason after the Warrior of Darkness left…<p>

RageDevimon: [looks at the door] …?

?: ! [runs away]

RageDevimon: …

* * *

><p>-<strong>Digital World<strong>-

The two Generals went further in the new Digital World… Not very far from them, there was a Digimon village that seemed to be perfectly tranquil. Like, it wasn't affected by the damages brought by the "war".

Nene: Is that… an undamaged Village?

Kiriha: Let's go look. I'm sure they have something to say about the state of the Digital World now.

~ o ~ o ~

Inside the village was a group of young holy Digimon. Nene & Kiriha then went to find someone very knowledgeable about this madness…

Nene: Hey, let's ask that Baromon over there. It seems to be the one to be asked by many of the villagers here.

Kiriha: [harshly] _Oi_, you! The one with the mask!

Baromon: And who are you to speak to me like that?

Nene: _Gomenasai_! My friend here's really like that, so please excuse him…  
>[whispers] <em>I knew that you were going to scare the Digimons again…<em>

Kiriha: [locks his arms] Hmph. Anyway, we're just going to ask what's actually happening in here.

Baromon: You mean you don't know?

Nene: Actually, we're sucked into a portal leading here from out of nowhere…

Baromon: I see. You see, we are in a state of total confusion now.

Kiriha: But why? Without the Bagra Army now, dealing damage that big would barely happen now.

Baromon: It's not just a normal fight, boy. It's a war of Light & Darkness. A war to know who's right.

Kiriha: That's stupid.

Baromon: Beware, you two. If you don't side with anyone from the Light or Dark, you're dead, I tell you. The Legendary Warriors are our only hope in this side of the war.

Kiriha: Why? We're the Legendary Generals that saved you from the Bagra Army!

Villagers: **Generals?**

Patamon Villager: Wow, so you're the Generals of Xros Heart and Blue Flare! May we meet your armies, please?

Nene: Sadly… Our army was left in our world.

Baromon: So you're just kids with a useless toy called Xros Loader. Oh well.

Kiriha: Hmph. Don't go insulting what we can-

All of a sudden, a loud blast was heard from outside the village.

****BOOM!****

Nene: Take cover!

Kiriha: Hrr… who are these guys?

A group of Dark Machine Digimon started to bombard the whole village of the Holy Digimon.

Mechanorimon: We should leave no prisoners! **Twinkle Beam!**

The dark group of Digimon was mercilessly killing off the Digimon. Meanwhile, their leader, Tankmon, stepped up to the Generals.

Tankmon: You two, you are humans, am I right?

Nene: What do you need from us?

Tankmon: You two… are the human Generals who defeated Emperor Bagramon! We were told to exterminate everyone from the light; including **you pestering humans!**

Kiriha: _Nani?_ [brings out his Xros Loader] See this Xros Loader? This is the very device that defeated the Bagra Army before!

Tankmon: Heh. You're kidding me! What are you without your army?

Kiriha: How did you know?

Tankmon: There's no sign of any Digimon on your side. Usually you DigiXros them at the sign of danger, am I right?

Kiriha: Hmph… [looks away]

Nene: Tsk…

Tankmon: Hahaha! You're just trying to make yourselves look like a fool. And now, I shall end your life! **HRAAAGH!**

Running for their lives, Kiriha & Nene quickly ran away from Tankmon's troops. They ran as fast as they could, however the troop managed to keep up as well.

Kiriha: Hmph! We can't lose to low Digimons like them!

Nene: Are you crazy? We're nothing but normal humans right now! We can't do anything to defy that! You told me before that we should accept reality, and now this?

Kiriha: [looks down] …

Nene: You're crazy, you know that? Stop being such a prideful person, Kiriha. You're making yourself a fool.

While running, they were being blasted by Tankmon's troops.  
>They were trying hard to evade it, but suddenly Nene tripped on a rock and hurt herself. She cannot move her leg, which was severely scratched by the rocky ground.<p>

Kiriha: [looks behind] …Huh?

Nene: Run now, Kiriha-kun! Leave me here, unless you wanna die too!

Kiriha: …  
>…Hmph, fine! As you wish, Nene! [runs away]<p>

Tankmon: Hehe. Poor pretty General, defenseless on the ground. Mechanorimons, let's finish her off!

Nene: _(Yuu… My family… and everyone I know… I'm sorry…)_

* * *

><p>For some reason, Kiriha stopped running. He looked down &amp; thought for a while…<p>

_Kiriha: Hrr… I can't believe I'm doing this. But I… just can't turn my back on a friend.  
>Worst of all, I can't believe I'm starting to be like Taiki… Hmph! <em>

He started to run again. He shouted…

Kiriha: Help! Anyone! _**Tasukete**_!

He went farther away from Nene. This time he somehow panicked, being desperate to find help from anyone.  
>…Yes. The prideful Kiriha started to show his vulnerable side again… Like when his MetalGreymon almost died when he was absorbed by the Death General NeoVamdemon.<p>

Kiriha: _**TASUKETE!**_ Please, my friend is in danger!  
>[falls on his knees] I just can't… leave her alone… If I did, Nene will die… She'll be like MetalGreymon, and… like what happened before… I… I can't forgive myself! *sob*<p>

?: Hey, are you okay? I heard you need help.

Kiriha: [wipes tears] Huh…?

Two Digimon stood in front of Kiriha. The one who talked to him had green Diamond armor & pink clothing, and brown hair. It seemed to have a feminine voice.  
>The Digimon she's with is mostly dark &amp; sky blue, holding a lance on its left hand, and with blond hair. Judging by is appearance, it looks more like masculine.<br>Both of them had something covering their eyes, matching their color motif. They seem to look humanoid.

Digimon 1 (blue): So you're human eh? Don't worry, we're happy to help.

Kiriha: Really? Please, I need your help. My friend… she's being attacked by a troop of Digimon.

Digimon 2 (green): So she's human too, then? We'll go. And don't cry now!

Kiriha: Don't… say this to anyone. Don't say I asked for help & cried.  
>…Especially to her. [blushes]<p>

Digimon 1: We're on our way! Let's go!

* * *

><p>Tankmon &amp; his troop of Mechanorimons were almost ready to fire at Nene.<br>The helpless General just closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

Nene: [cries silently] …

Tankmon: **Hyper Cannon!**

Mechanorimons:** Twinkle Beam!**

The attack was about to hit her…

…When suddenly two Digimon parried their attack effortlessly.

Nene: [looks around] …What just… happened?

Digimon 1: You guys again! Don't go messing around hurting innocent Digimon!

Tankmon: You… you can't be the…

Mechanorimons: …**The Legendary Warriors!**

Digimon 2: Yep! And if you're going to hurt this human, you'll get a taste of our power!

Mechanorimon: What will we do, commander?

Tankmon: …We aren't scared of you Warriors! You're nothing but runts!

Digimon 2: Really? Don't you know what we can do, commander Tankmon?

Tankmon: Hrr… attack! And don't stop!

Digimon 1: You guys are just a pain in the butt. Let us first introduce ourselves to you, before we finish this chaos once and for all.  
><strong>I am the Warrior of Hope, <strong>_**FighterAngemon.**_** No one dares to do evil when I'm around!**

Digimon 2: And I'm his partner, _**SereneAngewomon,**_** Warrior of Light!** Being the warrior that represents not necessarily light, but good, I'll put an end to evil beings!

Tankmon: Fool! Your introductions won't scare us a bit! **FIRE!**

**Mekanorimons: Twinkle Beam!**

Nene: Gasp…!

SereneAngewomon rushed in front of her partner, blocking the attack. She puts her arms in front of her, with her diamond armor & hand guard in it.

Tankmon: Hehehehe! Is that the best you've got?

S.A: …Nope! We're just taking you easily.

Tankmon: What the…

Nene: _Sugoi!_ You two are superb!

F.A: My turn! **HAAAH!**

FighterAngemon raised his lance, and slashed it down as fast as lightning. From afar, his lance generated a powerful wave!

Tankmon: NANI?

F.A: **Kibou no Mori! GRAAAAH!**

In a slash, they were defeated with F.A's attack. Not really formidable, it seems…

S.A: Are you all right, Miss?

Nene: Y-yes… _Arigato_. You two are indeed Legendary Warriors, protecting the peace of the Digital World.

F.A: By the way, you can call me F.A. for short. For her, it's S.A.

Nene: Nice to meet you two! I'm Amano Nene. A friend and I were suddenly sucked into a portal leading here… Though he's somewhat stubborn and left me alone. But I actually told him to do so…

S.A: You mean him? [points Kiriha behind them]

Nene: Kiriha-kun? I thought you ran away…

Kiriha: Hmph, only losers run away from a battle.

Nene: But you didn't actually do anything to help. You're careless, Kiriha-kun…

Kiriha: [locks arms] Hmph.

S.A: So, Nene & Kiriha, is it? You're accidentally brought here, eh? Seems we're not the only ones out here, F.A!

Kiriha: What do you mean?

F.A: I'm glad we met you! Here's what we really mean.

The two Warriors were surrounded by DigiCode. When it cleared out, two humans were there. Yep, F.A. & S.A. are actually humans, just like Kiriha & Nene!

Nene: W-woah…! I never expected that the Legendary Warriors are actually humans like us!

F.A: Hehehe! Well, I'm actually Takaishi Takeru.

S.A: Yagami Hikari! Fellow humans at your service.

Kiriha: (_Humans… who could turn into Digimon? Such amazing power they possess… )_

Takeru: I never expected other humans will get into the Digital World too… Actually it's almost impossible to enter the Digital World. It was sealed really shut since then…  
>…Well, with special means, however, you can easily travel back and forth.<p>

Nene & Kiriha: Travel… **back and forth**?

* * *

><p><em>The Organization's constant threat, the Legendary Warriors F.A. &amp; S.A. were revealed to be humans like Nene &amp; Kiriha, in the identity of Takeru &amp; Hikari. Without their help, Nene will be killed off and probably Kiriha too. Takeru mentioned something about means of travelling back &amp; forth between their world &amp; the Digital World… What is it? And if the portal to the Digital World is sealed shut, how did the two Generals easily got sucked in the DigiWorld? Don't miss the next chapter, "<em>_**Pursuit! Revival of the Legendary Victory Duo**__**"**_

_**Jikkai wo hottokenai! **_**;)**

**Tasukete – help**

**DA: Umm, author Jana, what does "jikkai wo hottokenai" mean?**

**RDvm: It's Taiki's catchphrase in Xros Wars!**

Me: Yep, it means _"You can't turn your back on the next Chapter!",_ or something like that xD

**DA: That was an epic entrance for F.A. & S.A! WOOHOO!**

**RDvm: Hey, why am I a zombie in my debut? -_-"**

Me: Poor you xD  
>Well… you'll know soon xD<p>

Hmm, anyway, hope my introduction of the Xros Wars characters are good enough for you to understand… As I've said, I'm bad at that kind of format DX  
>And, to be honest, this fic is kinda inspired by my fave game, Kingdom Hearts 3582 Days. You know, the Organization? LOL, but anyway it's only influenced, not really based xD

Well, hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter! ^_^

**P.S. Nene-sama & Kiriha-kun rocks xD  
>KIRINE FTW! (along with Takari) LOL xD<strong>


	2. Pursuit! Revival of the Victory Duo

Yay yay! Here is Chapter 2 – a chapter where two new characters will be introduced!

**DA: Wait… Aren't they the "Victory Duo"?**

Me: Yep, but I can't say more than that xD

**RDvm: Umm… Jana, am I going to be a zombie again?**

Me: Yeah, RDvm. Just deal with it for now, okay? xD

**RDvm: T_T**

Me: Poor RDvm xD

**Ritdracmon: Hey, what am I doing here?**

**RDvm: Commander…**

**DA: RITDRACMON? O_O"**

**Ritdracmon: Well, it seems kinda fun here… I'll stay here for a while. AND DON'T DARE INTERFERE WITH ME, GOT IT?**

**DA & RDvm: Y-yes, sir! O_O"**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): DarkAkumon, RageDevimon, SereneAngewomon, FighterAngemon, and the Victory Duo.**

**The Digimon **_**Ritdracmon**_** is owned by my friend **_**Shermy/FEISAR-CSY**_** in deviantART, but I use my own design for it in this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – "<em><span>Pursuit! Revival of the Legendary Victory Duo<span>_"**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Castle of Desolation<strong>-

Löwemon was walking down the dark hallway. He seemed to be thinking about something so deeply…

_Löwemon: RageDevimon… Our new member. He's newly aware of his existence. With his state right now, he's a mindless member of the Organization.  
>…Maybe I could do something about this. This is the chance I've been waiting for.<em>

Ritdracmon: What you thinking about, partner? Something bothering you?

Löwemon: N-no… I'm just wondering about the newbie. Will he survive like that?

Ritdracmon: Hrr, talking to him is just like making you an idiot! For me he's just a worthless scum like the member before him!

Löwemon: You mean… DarkAkumon?

Ritdracmon: That good-for-nothing Digimon fails every mission I gave her! Why is she still in our Organization anyway? What a disgrace!

Löwemon: You're harsh, Ritdracmon. You should give RageDevimon a chance, since he's not doing any missions yet. You should try giving one to him first, then that's when you give your judgment to him. For DarkAkumon, well-

Ritdracmon: **DARKAKUMON IS NOTHING BUT GARBAGE! **[stomps angrily on the ground]**  
>THAT'S MY FINAL JUDGMENT!<strong>

Löwemon: _(I feel bad for DarkAkumon…) _I'll be on my way then. And calm down, okay? Later.

The same red eyes that peeked into RageDevimon's room were seen again in the corner of the dark hallway. It was actually DarkAkumon, crying from Ritdracmon's words. Or is it the only reason why?

DA: Me… a worthless piece of junk… *sob*  
>C-Commander's right… I can't do anything right… R-rageDevimon's better than me… If I don't improve a bit, they'll kick me out and kill me… *sob*<p>

RageDevimon apparently passed by and saw her crying.

RDvm: …?

DA: *Gasp!* RageDevimon?

RDvm: …

DA: G-get away from me! *sob* [runs away]

RDvm: …!

RageDevimon went to go after DarkAkumon, but she easily hid from everyone's sight. RageDevimon can feel her presence though, and found her crying silently in her room.

RDvm: [approaches DA] …?

DA: I told you to leave me alone… *sob*

RDvm: [removes black coat] …

DA: Huh? You're still… hiding your face… But why did you remove your coat?

He reached out his hand to DarkAkumon, as if he's trying to help her up.

DA: T-thanks… But I was wondering why you removed your coat.  
>Are you… doing it only for me?<p>

RDvm: [nods]

DA: You're nice… I'm DarkAkumon, or DA for short.

RDvm: …RageDevimon. Or RDvm…

DA: So you could talk after all! I thought you were a zombie!

RDvm: …!

DA: Oops… Sorry. Well… hope we could be friends, RDvm.

RDvm: [nods, replaces black coat]

* * *

><p>-<strong>Digital World<strong>-

The two Generals decided to join the Warriors for now. They stayed in Takeru & Hikari's base, which was well-hidden under rocks.

Hikari: You two must be tired. Here are some drinks for the two of you!

Nene: Thanks, Hikari.

Kiriha: Hmph. So, about this travelling thing… How did we get here if the Digital World's portal is sealed shut?

Takeru: I don't really know what could've happened to you two… But only the Another Side can make portals at will.

Kiriha: "The Another Side" eh?

Takeru: Yes. They're the Organization that works only for one thing & one thing only: to obliterate anything part of the light. Including Humans.

Hikari: That's why most of the time, we're F.A. & S.A… No one actually knows that we're humans.

Nene: That organization… Why are they doing this? If they'll stop, this war will end, right?

Takeru: Actually, we're not siding with the Light or Dark, the Organization. The only reason why we're doing this is because we want to return peace…

Hikari: To be honest, the organization isn't really evil when it comes to their intentions. They only wanted to prove that Darkness isn't always evil…

Kiriha: …But most of the time it is. But it's kind of stupid to think that way.

Hikari: And the side of the Light had a flaw too. They keep on insisting that Darkness is purely evil while Light is the Good side… even though they abuse their powers too.

Nene: So that's how this war started… I understand what you two are actually doing. Well, how did you end up here?

Takeru: We're already here long ago, even before the evil Army started to invade the Digital World… After we did our job, we headed back to our world. However, after we heard the news that another war, a big one, has started, Hikari-chan & I managed to return before the portal was closed for real… well, almost.

Hikari: Well, how about you two? What's your backstory?

Kiriha: We're the ones who put an end to the evil army you're talking about. The Bagra Army. With that said, we're the ones who took care of business while you're gone.

Hikari: But… how? You don't even have Digimon…

Kiriha: We do. Heard of the Legendary Generals that everybody's talking about? We're that. We lead our own armies, and Evolve & DigiXros them… with this.

Both of them showed their Blue & Lavender Xros Loaders to the Legendary Warriors, as proof of their title as Generals.

Hikari: So you're the ones who saved the Digital World from the Bagra Army?

Takeru: We… never expected that we would meet you guys. But it seems that you're fewer than what I thought…

Nene: My _otouto_ was a general of the Bagra Army before, but we retrieved him at the end. Also, we had our leader too… Both were left in our world.

Kiriha: We had 2 humans with us before too, but they aren't Generals. Anyway, our armies were left in the Real World. That's why we're helpless when we got here.

Hikari: Don't worry, we'll protect you guys. We're the Legendary Angel Warriors, and we're here to restore peace to everyone!

Kiriha: Hmph. How do you guys turn into Digimon anyway?

Takeru: Umm… we sort of accidentally got this power… Well, not really, it seems that the Digi-Spirits chose us.

Nene: Chose you? Hmm…

Hikari: The Spirits choose who they want to receive their power. Only the ones deserving for that certain spirit will get to be chosen… And for F.A. & S.A, they chose the two of us.  
>With that, they've given us the ability to Spirit Evolve…<p>

Kiriha: "Spirit Evolution?" Interesting.

Takeru: That's the only defense we've got… But I'm sure we can get through all of this if we believed in them. Right, Hikari-chan?

Hikari: Yep. We've been through a lot with them.

_Kiriha: (We're powerless at this point… like what happened before Taiki returned to the Digital World, with only Nene & I left. That time, it's __**Chou Shinka**__. And now what we need is __**Spirit Evolution**__… but I doubt it. They choose their wielders. The only choice we have here is to tag along with these Warriors until we get home.)_

Hikari: Well, we're going to rest here for a few hours, and then we'll find a way for you two to get home. It ain't easy, so we all have to prepare. Later guys!

* * *

><p>-<strong>Castle of Desolation<strong>-

DarkAkumon was all alone in her room. She was a bit better when she met RageDevimon, alright.

DA: Wonder what we can do today… Hmm, maybe we can go to the Real World again!

Löwemon: Hey there, DA. How are you today?

DA smiled when Löwemon went into the room to visit her.

DA: O-oh, I'm fine, thanks Löwemon. [secretly wipes off tears]

Löwemon: I know, DA. You heard what Ritdracmon said?

DA: …Y-yes…

Löwemon: Come on now, DA…

DA: I… I'm just too hurt… because it's true!

Löwemon: Don't think like that. Here, you can cry on me…

~ o ~ o ~

-**Later…**-

DA: T-thanks, Löwemon… You're the best _Onii-chan_ in the world! [hugs Löwemon]

Löwemon: [blushes] U-uh… _O-onii-chan_?

DA: You're my best friend, mentor and savior! Or you would be my idol too! And-

Löwemon: S-stop it…!

DA: And my knight in shining armor! You're my HERO! And my god too! [kneels on the ground] **All hail Lord Löwemon!**

Löwemon: S-STOP! Okay, I quit; I'm nothing of those, only your _Onii-chan! _Okay?

DA: Ohohoh, stop being paranoid!

Löwemon went white, not knowing what to do to stop his friend DA to say crazy thing about him…

Löwemon: …

DA: Hey, you okay? _Onii-chan_? Aww, I was just going to ask about what we're going to do today…

Löwemon: A-ah, well, wanna go to the Real World again?

DA: Yay! Though, did we close the portal the last time we sneaked off?

Löwemon: O-oh… Nope. But, never mind that. It'll close by itself…

DA: Oh, I just remembered! Can we-

A loud voice suddenly spoke throughout the castle, cutting off DA's words.

"_**DARKAKUMON! REPORT TO ME, COMMANDER RITDRACMON IMMEDIATELY! IF YOU MISS THIS LAST CHANCE, WE'LL KICK YOU OUT AND BURN YOU TO DEATH FOR REAL!**_"

DA: Burn me… to death?

Löwemon: You know Ritdracmon, he's the one who likes to be followed all the time. He means it, now go for your sake. We'll hang out later, okay?

DA: Y-yes…

~ o ~ o ~

In a seat with fire decals was Ritdracmon, seated in a dark room with a spotlight directed at him from above. His expression was simply filled anger, hate & frustration.

Ritdracmon: DarkAkumon…! [slams his tail on the ground]

DA: [shakes in fear] Y-yes, Commander!

Ritdracmon: You know that I'm getting **SO** tired of your failures, am I right?

DA: Yes… sorry…

Ritdracmon: **ENOUGH OF YOUR APOLOGIES**! This is your last chance to redeem yourself! Fail, or **DIE**. Get it?

DA: W-what is it that you wish me to do…?

Ritdracmon: Heh. Good girl. Listen. I'm sure you know our mortal enemy, right?

DA: The side of Light…

Ritdracmon: Good. And do you know the reason why we can't stop them?

DA: The two Legendary Warriors, FighterAngemon & SereneAngewomon…

Ritdracmon: And now I command you… to finish them by yourself!

DA: B-but, I…!

Ritdracmon: Why? Don't you want to get saved? **HUH?**

DA: U-understood, Commander!

DarkAkumon walked away with a very anxious look… She knew that she'll fail no matter what happens.

However, Löwemon was watching from afar… He was worried about his dear friend.

Löwemon: Alone? Is he absurd? No wonder she'll fail! She isn't that strong yet!

DA: I heard it, _Onii-chan_… I know I'll fail this… But I have no choice. I need to do this… [walks away]

Löwemon: _(Hrr… I can't let her be in danger…)_

Ritdracmon: Yo, partner. I just did what you suggested. With DarkAkumon.

Löwemon: Can't you just let her go with RageDevimon?

Ritdracmon: We'll see what she can do now. I'm planning to send that RageDevi-creep on the next mission. If she fails, she's garbage.

Löwemon: Nngh…

* * *

><p>-<strong>Digital World<strong>-

Hours passed… It was nighttime. It was kinda creepy in the night in that place, with the sound of rusting trees & grass can be heard from a distance… You somehow feel that someone is watching you.

F.A: Well, shall we go now?

S.A: Ready as ever! How about the two of you, Kiriha-kun & Nene-chan?

Kiriha: Hmph.

Nene: Let's go on…

~ o ~ o ~

They were walking in a dark forest… Anyone who tries to pass there will surely get scared from the trees and the darkness. They say that there is a strange entity there that shows up whenever someone invades its territory. More like a ghost, it seems…

S.A: Hey, you guys okay? You seem to be too quiet for some reason…

Kiriha: Hmph. I'm not scared of ghosts. They aren't real at all.

F.A: Me either. But this is the first time we've been in this forest, so who knows…

Nene: I-it sure is cold alright…

S.A: Hey Nene-chan, are you okay?

Nene: [whispers] _I'm scared… B-but don't worry about me. I'll be fine._

S.A: If you say so…

F.A: Hey guys, I'm going to tell something about this forest.

S.A: Huh? What is it?

F.A: They say that some creature hides in this forest… It attacks everyone who trespass its territory. No one knows where exactly, but it's easy to get lost here and end up there.

Kiriha: Hmph, some stupid make-believe ghost stories.

Nene: What else, Takeru?

F.A: Hmm… Well, no one really knows how that creature looks like… They're blinded by a light, and then they get attacked without seeing them. Afterwards they get transported to another place when they regained consciousness.

Kiriha: As if we're going to believe that. We don't have to worry about something like that.

F.A: Geez, no one truly knows, but we may never expect what's to come, right?

Kiriha: Hmph. If you guys will believe in that nonsense, I'll be forced to go my way.

F.A: As if you can defend yourself in this war…

Nene: Hey, stop this. Kiriha-kun, F.A. & S.A. are our friends, and we can truly trust them, right?

Kiriha: Okay, okay.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, the leaves began to rustle violently. It doesn't seem to be possibly caused by the wind…<p>

Nene: W-what is that…?

Kiriha: I bet it's a Digimon!

?: Surrender, o-or the Organization will finish you off!

F.A: Who are you?

The entity showed itself from the shadows… It held 2 swords in its hands, and was wearing dark colors. It was as tall as S.A, though it looks more like a shady character than her.

?: I-I'm DarkAkumon, the Warrior of the Evil Darkness, number XII in the Organization!

S.A: [goes in front of Kiriha & Nene] What do need from us?

DA: I'm here to obliterate the two of you! With you two gone, the Dark side will be deemed victorious!

F.A: If you're up to the job! S.A, make sure the two of them are safe from danger! I'll hold this one off!

S.A: _Un! _C'mon guys, you have to hide!

_Kiriha: (If I could only do something to help…!)_

Nene: How about F.A?

S.A: He can do it! Just believe in him!

~ o ~ o ~

F.A: Heh, don't underestimate what S.A. & I can do!

DA: Nngh… **Schwarz Sabers!**

F.A: **Kibou no Mori! GRAAH!**

DarkAkumon was carried by the force of the attack! She fell on her back, barely standing from the pain.

_DA:_ _(If I lose, I… I'll be kicked out… When that happens, I'll die… I'll never get to hang out with Onii-chan again… I can't let these warriors end this!)_

F.A: We'll give you a chance, DarkAkumon! You're the one who should surrender, or you're dead!

DA: [weakly] I can't… I won't give up… This is my only chance to redeem myself! **Aku no Tsuku!**

F.A. tried to dodge the attack, but unfortunately DarkAkumon's signature move of throwing mini-bombs at the foe was simply her trump card in these kinds of situations.

F.A: That was strong… _(Nngh, S.A, I need your help!)_

S.A: F.A's in a bad situation! I better help him, so hide here!

Nene: But, how did you know?

S.A: We can read minds & feel hearts as our special ability. As a result, we can talk to each other mentally… Now go take care, you two!

Nene: _Hai!_

Kiriha: Don't you think staying here is a bad idea, Nene?

Nene: But, if we'll stray, we-

Kiriha: Hmph, I already told you that we can't really trust those guys. Who knows, that Digimon may be their acquaintance and finish us off. S.A. told us to stay here, correct? There's a possibility that they're going to attack us.

Nene: You're right. But this seems to be a bad idea…

Kiriha: Come on. Let's find a way out of here.

* * *

><p>SereneAngewomon &amp; FighterAngemon easily managed to take DarkAkumon down, with F.A. as the attacker &amp; S.A. as defense.<p>

S.A: See now, DarkAkumon? You shouldn't have underestimated us!

_DA: (Is this the end? Will my time end after this?)_

F.A: Surrender now!

_DA: (Onii-chan… I'm sorry…)_

F.A: Let's do our team attack, S.A!

S.A: _Wakatta!_ **HAAAH!**

A tall Digimon hurriedly went in front of DarkAkumon and shielded the attack effortlessly.

Löwemon: DA, _daijoubu ka_?

DA: _O-onii-chan_!

S.A: Who are you…?

Löwemon: Hrr, I'm Löwemon, Organization's number VII! You Legendary Warriors don't dare do anything to hurt DarkAkumon, get it?

F.A: _Onii-chan_? You mean you're siblings?

Löwemon: I treat her as my sister! And you don't have to care about us! GRR! [summons his spear]

F.A: We're the Legendary Warriors! We can't just let you harm the innocent just to prove that you're right!

DA: Why did you back me up, _Onii-chan_? I'm just bringing you down with this…

Löwemon: I can't let you get kicked out and die, okay? I don't care if my reputation goes down if it's just to help you!

DA: …Thank you...

S.A: **Light Arrow!**

Löwemon: [deflects S.A's attack] Don't mess with us, Angel Warriors! HRAAAAGH! **Ewig Schalf!**

S.A. managed to block his attack, but fell backwards from the force of it.

F.A: What? S.A, you okay?

S.A: Y-yes… But they're strong. The Organization is no easy foe…

F.A: You won't get away with this! **Kibou no Mori!**

DA: AAH!

Löwemon: [goes in front of DA] **HRR!**

F.A: EH? It… it can't be! No one can stop my attack like that before!

Löwemon: Like I said, don't mess with us. If you plan on making DA failing her mission, **YOU'LL PAY**.

S.A: If it's the sake of good, then we don't care!

Löwemon: DA, stay put. I'll handle this myself.

S.A: The team attack, F.A! Let's do it again!

F.A: Got it!

Löwemon: Your **Aku no Tsuku**, DA!

DA: [runs towards them] **Aku no Tsuku!**

The Legendary Angel Warriors were no match for Löwemon & DarkAkumon's powers combined…

Löwemon: DA, this is enough for now. Let's give these guys a chance for now.

DA: Huh…?

Löwemon: For now, we should take care of the humans with them! Tie them to the trees, DA!

DA: Roger!

~ o ~ o ~

S.A: How about them? I told them to stay… They'll get easily caught if they just stood there doing nothing!

F.A: Hrr… Darn!

* * *

><p>Nene: Kiriha-kun, aren't you aware of the creature living in this forest…?<p>

Kiriha: Hmph. It's nothing to be afraid of. Now let's go on.

Even though they moved away from where S.A. told them to stay, Löwemon easily tracked them down by his instincts.

Kiriha: …Someone's coming!

Nene: Could it be the-?

Löwemon: Got you now, Generals.

Kiriha: How did you know that?

Löwemon: Emperor Bagramon alerted us about your existence. You're the ones who've overthrown the Bagra Empire aren't you?

Nene: We did! We're the ones who saved the Digital World!

Kiriha: [pulls out his Blue Xros Loader] See this? This is what made them lose!

Löwemon: Xros Loader eh? I heard that you don't have your army on your side now. What are you going to do now?

Kiriha: Nngh… If I could just do something!

Nene: Kiriha-kun, we're dead if we don't run!

Kiriha: Go now! I'll do something to fend this guy off!

Nene: B-but, are you crazy? If you get killed, I…

Kiriha: Who do you think you're talking to?

Nene: Kiriha-kun…

Kiriha: [grabs a stone nearby] Go, now!

Nene: …If you say so…

Hesitatingly trying to run away, the General with the Lavender Xros Loader quickly turned around, not looking back…

Kiriha: Take this! [throws the stone]

Löwemon: Hrraaagh! [catches the stone & crushes it with his hand]

Kiriha: Nngh… [runs away]

Löwemon: I thought you're brave enough to challenge me? Come back!

_Kiriha: (I need a plan… fast!)_

~ o ~ o ~

She took a rest near a cave… Is this what F.A. told them about a while ago?

Nene: *Huff… Huff…* What is he thinking? Is he absurd?  
>But wait…<p>

-_**Flashback**_-

_Nene: Run now, Kiriha-kun! Leave me here, unless you wanna die too!_

_Kiriha: …  
>…Hmph, fine! As you wish, Nene! [runs away]<em>

-_**End Flashback**_-

Nene: Is he repaying the favor? If so…  
>…I misjudged him. I need to help him! Or else…<p>

Nene noticed the cave behind her, and tried to find the Digimon living in it. Even though she knew that it doesn't want trespassers…

Nene: Huh, wait, maybe I could ask help from the Digimon in here!  
>Hey, anyone here? I need help… My friends are in danger! If I don't help them, they'll die…<p>

Suddenly, voices echoed from the cave. One sounds masculine while one sounds feminine.  
>One of them talked to Nene with a deep, harsh voice, enough to scare travelers entering the cave.<p>

_Digimon 1: __**WHO ARE YOU TO DISTURB US? **_

Nene: I-I didn't really want to disturb you. _Gomenasai_…

_Digimon 1: __**WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS THEN? ANSWER US!**_

Nene: I just wanted to save my friends in danger… That's all.

The other Digimon spoke, in a gentle voice. It was the one who checks the purity of any creature that enters their territory.

_Digimon 2: …You're pure of any kind of evil. We should help this human._

_Digimon 1: Hrr… Well, fine. We're going to follow you in helping your friends._

Nene: Thank you! Well then, let's go! We have no time to lose!

* * *

><p>Trying to outsmart Löwemon by himself, Kiriha went deeper in the forest to device a trap. He picked up some stones for him to throw, and some put in a net above where Löwemon supposed to activate the trap.<p>

Kiriha: Hope this is enough to hold him off… [hides in the bushes]

Löwemon sensed Kiriha, and went into his direction. Though, he stepped on Kiriha's trap, as he didn't notice it when in a hurry. The stones fell on him, however…

Kiriha: Take that!

Löwemon: Graaah! [breaks out of the stone pile] Come back here General!

Kiriha: [throws stones] I won't lose to some Digimon like you!

Löwemon: Why so? Either way, you're gonna lose. Why fight back to the Organization?

Kiriha: I have my pride… Even though I know I'm just a human with no Digimon on his side to fight, I won't just let some Organization take us down!

Löwemon: I admire your bravery, Blue General. But what will you pride do to help you?

Kiriha: Without it, no one will do anything to save themselves. Without it, everyone is a weakling! What are you fighting for, anyway?

Löwemon: I'm doing this to save my friend, DarkAkumon! If she fails this, she'll die!

Kiriha: _(He's fighting for his friend too…)_

Löwemon: And now… [summons his shield & spear]

Kiriha: …

Löwemon: **Endlich Meteor! **

Kiriha: Haaaah! [throws rocks repeatedly to Löwemon]

Löwemon: I'm doing this for DarkAkumon! Now disappear, human!

Nene: _Yamete! _

The two Digimon with Nene were brightly shining, illuminating the whole forest. They almost blinded Löwemon, since he was the Warrior of Darkness.

Nene: Kiriha-kun!

Kiriha: [astonished] Nene…?  
>Who are those guys?<p>

Nene: They're the Digimon F.A's talking about! They understood my motive for disturbing them, and went to help me.

Kiriha: Hmph. Well, guess I was wrong. Can't be helped anyway.

Nene: Glad you're safe!

_Digimon 1: Is he the only one? Or do you have more friends to save?_

Nene: There are two more of them, but I'm sure they can handle themselves. They're the Legendary Warriors!

_Digimon 2: You mean FighterAngemon & SereneAngewomon who are the ones always talked about? I understand. They're top class warriors._

Löwemon: Grr… This mission isn't over yet… I need to finish this for DA!

Kiriha: We don't care if you're doing it for your sake. We're just doing the right thing.

Löwemon: **Ewig Schalf**!

Löwemon threw a spear at Nene. It somehow grazed her left arm, where her sleeve was pinned on a tree. She tried to move it out, but alas, it was thrown with much force that the spear stuck itself deeply in the tree.

Nene: I can't move! [tries to remove the spear]

Kiriha: [helps removing the spear] Nngh… Rrggh! It won't budge!

Löwemon: Got you two now.

He stood in place, charging his "Endlich Meteor" attack, where his chest forms a stream of light and dark energy. He was almost ready to unleash it, with power so overwhelming that it can kill the two in a shot.

Nene: We can't remove this spear…

Kiriha: [constantly pulls the spear away] I told you that we can't lose now! Or else we'll die before we get back to our world!

Löwemon: HRAAAAAGH! **Endlich**…

Nene: [tries to get the spear out again] Nngh…

Nene & Kiriha exerted full force to remove the spear before they get hit.  
>…However, it still won't budge a bit.<p>

Kiriha: _**NANI?**_

Löwemon: …**Meteor!**

Kiriha & Nene:** AAAH!**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a blinding light shone, with light covering all over the place. Everything was mysteriously white… what could've happened to them?<p>

Kiriha: Nngh… This place is so bright…

Nene: Where are we? Is this… the place where we go after we die?

_?: You two aren't dead yet, Generals._

Kiriha: Wait, you're…?

The voice who spoke to them were the Digimons Nene asked for help. This time, they took on a physical form.  
>The harsh-toned Digimon wore blue &amp; black armor, with a helmet looking very similar to Kiriha's MetalGreymon. A rifle is stored at his back, ready for use. He also wears a long, navy-blue coat and a silver-white cape, with dark blue on the inside portion. It had a long, blond hair as long as the Blue General's.<p>

The gentle, feminine Digimon was mostly pink in color, with a mask above her head, taking the shape of a butterfly. She had a long, yellow scarf worn on her neck, and a cloth attached to her hip, flowing freely by the wind.

_Digimon 1: You, boy! I saw potential on you. You had immovable pride that lets you fight rotten souls no matter the situation. _

_Digimon 2: And you, my lass. You went to all sorts of trouble, even going to ask help from rumored scary Digimons just to save your friends. And you faced it with courage, and with gentleness in speaking with us, we understood your pure intentions._

Kiriha: What are you two trying to say?

_Digimon 1: You two are our chosen ones. After years of sleeping inside that cave, watching out for trespassers, we finally found the ones that could inherit our power._

Nene: You mean… you two are ancient Digimon? And the two of us were chosen… but why?

_Digimon 2: You two possess the traits that can achieve pure victory. We saw them in the two of you while you were dealing with that Warrior of Darkness._

_Digimon 1: And now, receive our power, chosen ones, and use it to defeat the ultimate evil in the Digital World!_

The two Digimon changed back into light and went inside the Generals' bodies. They suddenly felt a strange, invigorating feeling inside them…

* * *

><p>-<strong>Digital World<strong>-

Löwemon: Finally… I finished our job.

Kiriha: Not yet. We're still here.

Löwemon: What? How did you-

Nene: Those two Digimon lent us their power to stop you. Thanks to them, we were saved!

_Digimon 2: You two, listen. We're now your Spirits, and being chosen ones who'll inherit our strength, you can now change into us as your Digimon forms._

Kiriha: This is it! The Legendary power of **Spirit Evolution**!

_Digimon 1: Very well. It seems that you two know what to do now, eh? Now go, Generals! Sought __**perfect victory**__!_

The Generals raised their Xros Loaders up, glowing a light corresponding to their Spirit's color. A Digicode surrounded them upon shouting these words:

"**Digi-Spirit Evolution!"**

Kiriha: _**SiegKriegermon!**_

Nene: _**Shourinobimon!**_

Löwemon: It… it can't be! The Undefeated Legendary Victory Duo?

SiegKrigermon: Astounding… This makes me feel a lot stronger than before.

Shourinobimon: This form is somewhat hard to get used to, but for sure I feel a certain energy flowing in myself!

Löwemon: [retrieves his spear] I don't care if you're the Victory Duo… This is for DarkAkumon!

SiegKriegermon: Heh, let's see what I can do with my new form now. **Victory Claw! **[attacksLöwemon with his Victory claw on his right hand]

Shourinobimon: My turn! Leaf Hurricane! [leaves hit Löwemon like shurikens]

Löwemon fell backwards, unable to resist the duo's strength. He surrendered when he realized that this battle is going nowhere.

Löwemon: [blocks with his shield] I was wrong to underestimate you two…

SiegKriegermon: Now see? That's how strong we are.

Löwemon: But I'll say this. Do not think the Organization will take you on easily right now. Knowing that you two gained a new power to turn into the Victory Duo, expect them to do everything to eliminate you. And the Angel Warriors too. I'm warning you… [runs away]

Shourinobimon: Well that was quick, isn't it?

* * *

><p>The Angel Warriors were freed from being tied in a tree buy DarkAkumon. Löwemon quickly escaped with DA, nowhere to be found…<p>

F.A: Thanks but, who are you…?

S.A: You two look familiar though. Where did I see you before?

SiegKriegermon: Name's SiegKriegermon.

Shourinobimon: I'm Shourinobimon, and we're part of the Victory Duo, as they say.

F.A: Victory Duo? You're the unmatched Warriors who protected the Digital World back then!

S.A: And suddenly disappeared out of nowhere…

SiegKriegermon: Hmm, yeah. But actually…

The chosen ones of the Victory Duo reverted back to their original forms, as the Generals Aonuma Kiriha & Amano Nene. Surprised that they can perform Spirit Evolution, the Angel Warriors reverted back to their original form and reunited with one another.

Takeru: You two… can do Spirit Evolution now?

Nene: Yep. The Digimon you're talking about are actually the two Warriors waiting for their chosen one inside the cave!

Hikari: I never expected other chosen ones other than us… Well, you two don't need us now, am I right?

Nene: Nope, we'll travel together now as a team. Right, Kiriha-kun?

Kiriha: Hmph.

Takeru: Let's fight for the sake of the Digital World now. With the help of the Legendary Warriors, we can do this!

**All: **_**Yatta!**_

Nene: Ne, Kiriha-kun, sorry for misjudging you.

Kiriha: For what?

Nene: I thought you were just being stubborn, but you're actually repaying me from what I did last time, didn't you?

Kiriha: [looks away] Hmph.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Castle of Desolation<strong>-

DarkAkumon went on to report to Ritdracmon, standing beside Bagramon. They put on a straight & serious face, as they expect DarkAkumon to fail once again. Löwemon was there in a corner to watch on her.

Ritdracmon: How's the mission, amateur? **DON'T SAY YOU'VE FAILED AGAIN! **[slams tail on the ground, shaking the place]

DA: I-I did it… I finished the mission, Commander Ritdracmon.

Ritdracmon: What the… Heh, never expected you to finish this. Job well done DarkAkumon.

DA: T-thank you… _(It's all because of Onii-chan.)_

Bagramon: Any more news, DarkAkumon?

DA: None, unfortunately.

Löwemon: I have some bad news your highness.

Bagramon: Very well. May you step forward and tell about this news?

Löwemon: Understood. As you can see, Emperor Bagramon, DarkAkumon almost managed to stop the Angel Warriors for good until the Victory Duo, SiegKriegermon & Shourinobimon have returned.

Ritdracmon: What did you just say?

Bagramon: Continue.

Löwemon: In a matter of fact, they were revived by the Generals that took you down before.

Bagramon: The Generals of Xros Heart & Blue Flare… They have returned?

Löwemon: Worse is that they received their power, and they can turn into them by the process of Spirit Evolution.

Bagramon: Say, can you describe those 2 Generals you saw, Lieutenant?

Löwemon: One is a blond with long hair, wearing blue clothes. The other ones is a brunette girl with a double pigtail, wearing white & pink clothes with a skirt.

Bagramon: Aonuma Kiriha & Amano Nene, Generals of the Blue & formerly the Black Army? Hmph, at least that Kudou Taiki isn't here. But knowing the Victory Duo, no one was heard to defeat them – even once. We must prepare for this!

Ritdracmon: We shall hold a meeting, then! We can't let our threats defeat us! **Dissmissed!**

* * *

><p><em>Kiriha &amp; Nene were actually the chosen ones of the well-known Victory Duo, SiegKriegermon &amp; Shourinobimon. With them gaining the legendary power of Spirit Evolution, they decided to join the Angel Warriors in stopping the evil reign of the Another Side. The Organization heard about this, and decided to have an important meeting to deal with their threat getting more &amp; more powerful. What are they planning? See the evil plan work out in the next chapter, <em>"<strong><span>Dangerous Plan! RageDevimon's Assault<span>**"__

**DA: Yes! I did it! I did it RDvm!**

**RDvm: …**

**DA: Oh, not talking eh? ZOMBIE! HAHAHA!**

**RDvm: I'm not a zombie! -_-"**

**Ritdracmon: Shut up! YOU'RE DISTURBING MY SLEEP!**

**DA & RDvm: Y-YES COMMANDER! O_O"**

Me: Seems that Ritdracmon here restricts the fun, eh? Why don't you join them Ritdracmon?

**Ritdracmon: I want things MY way! So you don't care!**

Me: Sigh… Fine then. But you'll regret this~

**Ritdracmon: GRAAAAAGHHH!** [releases a dark aura of flame]

**All: WAAAAAAAH!**

Me: W-well, we gotta run away from the Commander for now! So see you on the next chappie! **AAAAAAAH!**


	3. Dangerous Plan! RageDevimon's Assault

Chapter 3! Yay xD

**DA: Well you sure are busy right now Jana…**

Me: Indeed, school started here again and that should be my top priority, not this fic right? xD

**RDvm: We understand ^_^**

Me: Anyway, Episode 42-43 of Xros Wars… FINALLY FEATURES KIRIHA-KUN'S PAST =D

**DA: GOOD FOR YOU, NOW GO ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!**

**Me & RDvm: -_-"**

**DA: WHY? LIKE I CARE… IS IT EVEN PART OF THE STORY?**

Me: Of course… Kiriha-kun's a main character in my fic, isn't he?

**DA: -_-"**

**RDvm: **_**Ne**_**, did you guys notice that Commander Ritdracmon's being quiet lately?**

**DA: I… guess? O_o**

…

Me: _Evolution & DigiXros~_

**DA: YOU'VE BEEN SINGING & LISTENING TO THAT FOR DAYS NON-STOP…**

**RDvm: Prefer ver. TAIKI or ver. KIRIHA?**

Me: ver… KIRIHA** (because techno & rock is AWESOMEEEEEEEEEE)** xD

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): DarkAkumon, RageDevimon, SereneAngewomon, FighterAngemon, and the Victory Duo.**

**The Digimon **_**Ritdracmon**_** is owned by my friend **_**Shermy/FEISAR-CSY**_** in deviantART, but I use my own design for it in this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – "<em><span>Dangerous Plan! RageDevimon's Assault<span>_"**

* * *

><p>The Warriors were walking on a fiery road… They were near a volcano where only a few Digimon can be seen, and most of them are terrestrial &amp; fiery Digimon. Hikari frequently looked at Takeru back &amp; forth for some reason, like she wanted to say something to him.<p>

Takeru apparently noticed this and talked to Hikari about it.

Takeru: Hikari-chan, do you want to say something to me? You look like you do so…

Hikari: U-umm, I just wanted to say something about our battle with DarkAkumon… You know, that member of the Organization?

Takeru: Oh, yeah, the one with that tall lion guy… What about it?

Hikari: I can't really explain, but I felt something weird from her. A feeling of déjà vu in some sense, though I dunno why.

Takeru: Déjà vu huh… I don't remember encountering a DarkAkumon through the years.

Hikari: Never mind, maybe it's just my imagination…

Takeru: Anyway, what is with Kiriha today? Nene looks like she's having a hard time talking to him, isn't it?

Nene went to convince Kiriha, who was reluctant to join his fellow humans in this battle against the Organization, the Another Side. He believed that SiegKriegermon's power is enough for him to go away on his own and do his personal plans without them. Kind of like his overly-prideful self minus the power-hungry factor.

Nene: Kiriha-kun, we can go together, right? You don't need to do things by yourself, you know…

Kiriha: I said I have my own ways, Nene. I'm better off without anyone. With SiegKriegermon's power, I can handle myself. I don't want to look at myself as a wimp, depending on others all the time. Go on with them if you prefer.

Nene: …I'll go with you, Kiriha-kun.

Kiriha: Well fine. If that's what you want, then fine. [walks away from Takeru & Hikari]

Hikari: H-hey, wait, where are you two going? I though you're gonna stick with us until we defeat that evil Organization…

Kiriha: You're just bringing me down. You guys are fine on your own; same with me. So see you guys next time… Or will we?

Nene: Don't worry, we'll be fine! Splitting up is a good plan, since we'll have to cut the effort & time, and give it to each one of us. _Sayonara!_

~ o ~ o ~

_Takeru: Sigh… What is with that guy? Just getting chosen by a Spirit and getting too confident of himself all of a sudden…_

Hikari: I'm sure they'll be fine, Takeru-kun. Just look at them – they're the Victory Duo right? They're unmatched!

Takeru: Y-yeah, I know, just thinking of something else…

* * *

><p>-<strong><span>Castle of Desolation<span>**-

It was raining. You can feel the freezing breeze of the wind… And it was blowing furiously, accompanied by thunderstorms.  
>Looking through his room's big window, Ritdracmon was unusually silent… He was gazing through the dark horizon, as if he's thinking about something so deeply.<p>

_Ritdracmon: The rain… I remember that day. The day… where I was at the brink of death.  
>If he went to tell everybody else about that, I would be dead by now. <em>

_If it wasn't for him…_

Suddenly, Ritdracmon felt something in him. A familiar feeling, which he had never experienced again since a long time ago. He felt very weird and uncomfortable, unable to stand still.

_Ritdracmon: Urk… M-my other self… I must destroy that side! I will never…  
>I shall never let that self surface again! GRRR!<em>

"_**Calling all members of the Organization. We shall hold an urgent meeting where we are to deal with the new threats – the Victory Duo. Report to the Hall of Oblivion immediately.  
>This is Lucemon of Pride, speaking. I expect all of you to come."<strong>_

Lucemon's voice echoed in the whole place, easily getting the attention of everyone. Ritdracmon quickly forgot about that heavy feeling of his & went to the meeting, being required to do so and also as being a commander.

* * *

><p>All members of the Organization sat on black, high chairs with a spotlight from above to each of the members. Amateur members DarkAkumon &amp; RageDevimon were to sit on the lowest chairs. The Demon Lords have almost equal height of their seats, but were competing for it.<p>

At the same height were Ritdracmon & Löwemon, and GranDracmon's a few inches higher from them. Same goes to Bagramon, somehow higher to GranDracmon by an inch.

Lucemon stood from his seat and took charge of holding the meeting.

Lucemon: Welcome, my fellow Organization members. We called you here for a special purpose.

Lilithmon: Ooh, what are we gonna do? Is there something new today?

Lucemon: Indeed. I heard from Löwemon that DarkAkumon encountered a new enemy; the Victory Duo.

Barbamon: Victory Duo eh… SiegKriegermon & Shourinobimon, am I right?

Löwemon: Correct you are. Apparently, they've been undefeated, never heard of anyone taking them down since then. What just happened is that they disappeared out of nowhere.  
>Those two warriors were resting inside a cave, waiting for someone to find them. They're actually waiting for their chosen ones to wield their power. Those two Generals were chosen by the undefeated duo, giving them power to possibly stop us.<p>

Belphemon: We can't let them do this… We must stop them! **GRR!**

Leviamon: Those Generals; the ones with the Legendary Xros Loader?

Bagramon: Yes… the very ones who **TOOK MY ARMY DOWN**! _**Aonuma Kiriha & Amano Nene!**_

Beelzebumon: Heh. Where's that Taiki guy and the kiddo your brother was babysitting back then?

Bagramon: Silence. Only the Blue & Black Generals came back into this world.

Lucemon: Oh, Nene… I remember her now. She's the one who wanted to trade the Code Crown for the darkness hidden in Heaven Zone.

Lilithmon: And Kiriha… Ooh, that brat! I'm gonna explode when they aren't get rid of this instant!

Bagramon: Calm down, Lilithmon. You have to act as a Demon Lord now. Follow your former minion, Lucemon's example.

Lilithmon: Y-yes, Bagramon-sama!

Ritdracmon: So you two are both under the Bagra Army before? And Lucemon was your minion before? I can't believe this…

Lilithmon: Hrr, now I'm totally gonna explode with all those words dragon boy!

GranDracmon: Shut your mouth Lilithmon! Now continue with the plans.

Lilithmon: [murmurs] _If he only knew that I was one of the 3 Head Officers of the Bagra Army back in the days… Hmph!_

Lucemon: We have to strengthen our forces in every way. As a new member, RageDevimon, you should show us what you're truly made of, to make you deemed worthy of your position in this organization.

RDvm: …_Hai, wakarimashita_.

Beelzebumon: So you DO talk after all! I thought you were just a mindless zombie.

DA: Hey, you, you don't have any right to say that to RDvm! _(…because I'm the only one who may!)_

Beelzebumon: Why you? You're just an amateur, little one. You may get away from being kicked out in your last mission, but I bet you'll never get to be as strong as Demon Lords like us!

DA: WHA-

Löwemon: DA, calm down. Beelzebumon, DA didn't mean to say such things. I'm apologizing in her part.

Beelzebumon: Whatever.

RDvm: …

DA: RDvm…

Lucemon: Anyway, RageDevimon. You shall go on to your designated mission that Ritdracmon gives you. You shall wait for his order.

RDvm: …Y-yes, Lucemon.

Lucemon: RageDevimon, DarkAkumon, you two may now exit the room now.

DA: C'mon, RDvm!

RDvm: _Hai_…

* * *

><p>Inside DA's room, RageDevimon went with DarkAkumon to talk with her while everybody else was in the middle of the important meeting.<p>

DarkAkumon was filled with anger after hearing Beelzebumon's words to RDvm.

DA: How dare that loser say such thing to you!

RDvm: …But you said to me last time too…

DA: …O-oh. Sorry… Ehehehe. [sweatdrops]

RDvm: …Wonder what I'll do today…

DA: Hmm, you have a mission, right? But maybe it'll be tomorrow?

RDvm: …I think so too…

DA: Hey, wait, me & _Onii-chan_ didn't get to hang out yesterday! I'll try to ask him if you could join.

RDvm: _Onii…chan?_

DA: You know, Löwemon? I treat him as my older brother!

RDvm: …Wow…

DA: Hey, why not join us too? We'll be the best of friends!

RDvm: …_Tomodachi_?

DA: Yep, isn't that great?

RDvm: …Yeah…

* * *

><p>-<strong><span>Tokyo Koto District, Japan<span>**-

Taiki and the rest of the gang continued to search for Nene & Kiriha. They searched everywhere; from their households, the sidewalks, landmarks, dead ends and anywhere possible… But they still failed to find the Generals.

All of a sudden though, the boy with the red Xros Loader touched his "thinking goggles" with his index finger and thought of going back to the park they were in a few days before they disappeared.

Taiki: _Minna_! I think we should return to the park where they were gone all of a sudden.

Zenjirou: Hey, b-but we just searched there and we found nothing! Don't you think so, Kudou Taiki?

Taiki: Yeah but… Let's try searching that place again, in that way we could find clues to how they disappeared, right?

Akari: Hmm… Yeah, Taiki's right. You're such a genius Taiki!

Taiki: Hehe, it's nothing. Let's go guys!

* * *

><p>-<strong>Castle of Desolation<strong>-

With a serious and worried face, Löwemon walked by DarkAkumon's room. The amateur members saw him, and DA grabbed his hand and pulled him playfully inside the room.

Löwemon: D-DA! Don't scare me like that!

DA: I'm sorry… B-but, will we hang out now? **WILL WE?**

Löwemon: Oh, yeah! Forgot about that. Hmm… Well then. We're not yet busy much as of now, so why not?

DA: Yay! Let's bring RDvm too!

RDvm: [looks down] …

DA: Please?

Löwemon: …Okay then. RageDevimon, or RDvm I should say, wanna join us?

RDvm: …Yes. I want to…

DA: Yay! The more, the merrier! Now let's go _Onii-chan_!

Löwemon: W-wait! I'll find the right time when we can go out. Happy?

DA: **OF COURSE!** I wanna go! I WANNA GO!

Löwemon: Calm down, DA. We'll go later. And, RDvm, you okay?

RDvm: …Yes.

DA: I can't WAIT!

Löwemon: Sigh… [facepalms]

~ o ~ o ~

Löwemon decided to finally take RDvm & DA to their hangout spot; the Real World. He made sure that there are no conflicting schedules while they were gone.

DarkAkumon was truly impatient to go with her Onii-chan to their hangout spot again. This time she was happier with the addition of RDvm though.

RageDevimon silently followed them without any other thoughts, emotionless…

DA: Hey, let's go already! Don't **MAKE ME WAIT!**

Löwemon: Sheesh, just wait DA. I'll ask you again RDvm; are you okay?

RDvm: …

DA: Nah, he's fine! Right pal?

RDvm: …Un.

Löwemon: Well then. Let's go.  
>…Oh, and another thing. While only the Organization can open portals from the Real World to here and vice versa, you guys need to be cautious. Don't let anyone know our existence. And avoid interacting with humans, so that you won't get spotted.<p>

DA: …I'm a good girl! I never violated **ANY** of those rules, **RIGHT**?

Löwemon: Sigh, I remember what you did DA…

DA: EH? I-I didn't do anything! **I SWEAR!**

Löwemon: Remember where you tried to scare a kid with your gun…? You could've been caught that time…

DA: …Oh. Ahehehe… [sweatdrops]

RDvm: …

DA: _Ne_! [pats RDvm's back]  
>Don't you have anything more to say other than "…"?<p>

RDvm: …

DA: …GAAH, let's just get over this! Let's go _Onii-chan_!

Löwemon: …You're scaring him, DA. Be gentle.

DA: Grr… Hmph!

RDvm: …

Löwemon: Now, let's go.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Tokyo Koto District, Japan<strong>-

The trio stepped into the portal, leading them to the other world… The world of the humans.

They landed in a quiet, grassy place with lots of trees in it, where a few people are located. It was a great spot to hang out, as they were easily hidden from human exposure.

Löwemon jumped tree to tree with caution, looking for a suitable place for them to stay in.

RageDevimon just stood still near a tree, waiting for either Löwemon or DA to make a move…

DarkAkumon ran in joy, shouting the shout of her soul and the feeling inside her. She went all crazy though…

DA: **YAHOO! THE REAL WORLD AGAIN! OOH!** What are we gonna do today _Onii-chan_?

Löwemon: Uhh, DA, you may want to calm down a bit… Some people are here in this place too. You said you'll be a good girl, right?

DA: B-but!

Löwemon: [raises an eyebrow] Hmm…?

DA: A-alright, sheesh… Just having fun once in a while, you know?

Löwemon: _(Oh DA…) _[facepalms]_  
><em>I'm off. While I'm gone a bit, hide from anyone, understood?

DA: Yep!

RDvm: …

DA: Aww, come on, say something, zombie!

RDvm: …!

DA: Haha, you're so timid RDvm. Stop being such such a zombie… Hihihi!

RDvm: …  
><em>(Sigh…)<em>

DA: Anyway, wanna do something?

RDvm: …

DA: **GEEZ**, you're so boring. Don't you want to do ANYTHING except "…"?

RDvm: …

DA: **OH WELL THEN. **[looks at him with a straight face]

RDvm: …

DA: …

RDvm: …

DA: …

RDvm: …

DA: …

RDvm: …

DA: …GAAH, this sucks! I'm outta here, I feel so bored!

RDvm: … [giggles]

DA: …You laughed? Seriously?

RDvm: …

DA: PSSSH-

RDvm: … [giggles a little more]

DA: This is stupid. Well, I'm just going somewhere else and-

Löwemon: Hey, wait a minute DA, what did I tell you?

DA: **OOPS**…

RDvm: …!

Löwemon: C'mon guys, I found a decent place for us to stay in.

~ o ~ o ~

-**On a tree branch**…-

The trio sat on a tree branch, where no one actually notices… It was a good place with shade and was enough to hide them from exposure.

Löwemon: So what do you guys plan to do today?

RDvm: …

DA: How about we make fun of the people in here?

Löwemon: …You forgot the rule again DA.

DA: A-ah, t-then…

The ice cream stand in the middle of the park caught DA's eye. The cone the last customer bought looks really mouth-watering for DA, making her stomach craving for one.

DA: …**ICE CREAM!**

RDvm: …?

DA: I mean, look at that melting thing… It just makes you wanna eat it, right?

Löwemon: Want some, DA?

DA: REALLY?

RDvm: …

Löwemon: And you too RDvm. Want ice cream?

RDvm: …I'll try.

DA: [grab's RDvm's hand] **NOW COME DOWN YOU ZOMBIE, WE'LL FINNALY GET TO HAVE SOME FUN! WOOHOO!**

RDvm: …!

DarkAkumon quickly jumped down the branch bringing poor RageDevimon with her. Löwemon decided to stay on the branch to watch over them, giggling in a distance.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Ice Cream Stand<strong>-

Dashing to the stand with RDvm still being dragged, DA went to snatch ice cream from the stand…

DA: HEY YOU! **THE ONE MANAGING THIS STAND!**

Ice cream vendor: Calm down, pal. Wha-

DA: GIMME ONE LIKE THAT KID HAS! THAT MOUTH-WATERING ONE!

Vendor: You mean chocolate?

DA: YES, DO GIVE ME, OR ELSE!

Vendor: Just wait, will ya?

DA: WILL YOU DO IT OR TAKE THIS? [takes out her rifle]

Vendor: [petrified] Y-y-yes, please forgive me!

DA: HRR!

Vendor: *GULP!* [hurriedly gives DA's chocolate ice cream]

DA: HMPH! [snatches the ice cream]  
>Hey, you zombie! Do you want some?<p>

RDvm: …

DA: …Okay then, JOIN ME NOW!

RDvm: …?

DA: You know, let's eat ice cream, the three of us! You thought I would do something else, don't you?

RDvm: …

DA: Well… [gets 2 more ice creams from the stand]  
>sea-salt for you!<p>

RDvm: …? Sea-salt…?

DA: **OF COURSE IT IS, DIDN'T I JUST SAY IT**?  
>…Oh, YOU FINALLY TALKED AGAIN!<p>

RDvm: …Hahaha…

DA: And, _Onii-chan_!

Löwemon: Get back here, the two of you! Before anybody else sees you!

DA: Calm down, will ya? Here's your sea-salt ice cream!

Löwemon: …  
>Why'd you picked this? Didn't I say that I NEVER liked this flavor?<p>

DA: Umm… Seriously? I thought you were sick of eating that flavor of ice cream.

Löwemon: Sigh… I always told you that I never liked eating anything else other than STRAWBERRY!

Awkward silence came. DarkAkumon started at Löwemon like she was thinking of something mischievous…

DA: …Seriously, you LIKE strawberry?

Löwemon: Yes, why?

DA: Eh, that flavor sucks! Want Kiwi then?

Löwemon: Grr!

RDvm: …Ahahaha!

DA: …HE LAUGHED. **HE LAUGHED!**

RDvm: …

DA: …And he went silent again. Anyway, let's eat up!

Löwemon: Oh DA… Ugh…

* * *

><p>-<strong>Digital World, Volcano field<strong>-

Nene was looking around for anything that can lead them to the Organization. She was kind of distracted by the heat though…  
>Kiriha stared blankly to the path and just walked as if he doesn't feel anything.<p>

Nene: I can't find any leads to the evil organization… It may just be the heat, I think. How about you, Kiriha-kun?

Kiriha: [looks straight] …

Nene: Kiriha-kun? Are you listening?

Kiriha: Let's just walk, Nene.

Kiriha kept on staring straight while walking. He never even showed any signs that he's affected by the raging heat in the place.

Nene: _(Maybe he's just thinking of something.)_  
>Okay then, I understand.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Takeru and Hikari Spirit Evolved to FighterAngemon and SereneAngewomon, for them to prepare if any attack against them may occur.<p>

F.A: Any leads, Hikari-chan?

S.A: No, none at all. And that's weird… We've been walking for hours yet we don't find anything new. Don't you agree?

F.A: Hmm… yeah. Let's try looking around again. (Something's really fishy in here… Hope we could find it out soon enough.)

* * *

><p>-<strong>Real World, The Trio's Hangout<strong>-

Despite DarkAkumon and Löwemon having fun with each other, RageDevimon had a lonely look on his face for some reason… He didn't eat his ice cream, and it was melting. The other two already had their ice cream done.

DA: AHAHAHA! Oh wait, why aren't you eating up? And what's about the long face?

RDvm: …

Löwemon: Can you tell us about it, RDvm? We're friends anyway.

RDvm: _Tomodachi_…?

Löwemon: Yes, and friends are supposed to help each other.

RDvm: …Friends…

DA: **ENOUGH WITH ALL THE CHEEZINESS NOW! **So what's your problem?

Löwemon: DA, don't be so rude to him. Remember, we're friends, for the 3rd time…

DA: HM!

RDvm: …I don't know if I can do this…

DA: Whaddaya mean?

RDvm: …I doubt myself. I… don't know if I could do this… I doubt my ability for this mission…

DA: Aww shucks, don't be such a **BONEHEAD**! You're even better than I am!

RDvm: …Really?

DA: Now get up and look into the bright side, **YOU ZOMBIE!**

RDvm: …

DA: And now the zombie went back to normal… Sigh…

Löwemon: I think he doesn't want you to call him names too much, DA. Or are you just ruining the mood?

DA: **YOU'RE DESTROYING THE JOKE! ARGGH!**

Löwemon: [giggles] Seriously, is that a joke?

DA: HRR!

Löwemon: …Just kidding. Hahaha!

DA: **PFFT!  
><strong>_(But to be honest, I'm lucky enough to get through my latest mission… If it weren't for Onii-chan, I'd be thrown away like garbage!)_

Löwemon: Anyway. Don't feel down RDvm. I have faith in you.

RDvm: _Un._ [licks ice cream]

Löwemon: How is it?

RDvm: …Sweet… yet salty. Weird, but nice…

DarkAkumon was gazing through the horizon. Nearby, a group of kids playing tag caught her sight. She observed them, and talked to herself.

DA: _(Sheesh, why aren't we allowed to be like this in the Digital World? Why does the Human World only have to experience this? Can't we be just like this in our world? Why do we have to live in a time of war…)_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Taiki and co. went back to the park to find the Blue and former Black Generals. They tried their best to search for their friends but alas, there was not even a single clue in sight.<p>

…Until something caught Akari's eye.

Taiki: Have you guys found anything?

Shoutmon: Nope, no sign of 'em.

Akari: Me neither.

Zenjirou: **B-B-BUT! **If we don't find them soon, Nene-san will…!

Shoutmon: C'mon, Zenjirou! Don't just say things like that; **GO FIND HER!**

Zenjirou: ROGER! **FOR NENE-SAN**! [darts around the place]

Shoutmon: Full speed ahead Zenjirou!  
>…Hehe, he fell for it!<p>

Taiki: You know how Zenjirou does things for Nene, don't you?

Akari: Look at him go! Hahaha!  
><em>(Wait, who are those guys on that branch? Maybe they're dressing for Halloween? But Halloween's still months away…)<em>

She looked at the odd-looking figures again, noticing their physical features.

One of them had a black tail, two big, black wings, a visor with dual horns on both sides and razor-sharp claws. It had short blonde hair with a cloth covering its mouth. Stored in its back was a long, sharp blade, which is part of a lance.

Akari: _(Doesn't that one seem to be too scary to be real? Hmm, better look at the other one…)_

The second figure had a very long body, and appears to be very tall for an average human. Most of its body is decorated with lion faces, such as its head, shoulder armor and more. Covered in grayish-back and yellow manes on some lion heads, its body is also covered with armor.

Sharp, red eyes suddenly pierced through Akari that her body moved involuntarily to the bushes from fear and surprise.

Akari: Eeep! _(Sheesh, that was close! What up with those guys anyway? They're hardcore, alright…)_

From behind the bushes, the Xros Heart member observed the final apparition. It was somehow more casually-dressed, but wields a handful of deadly weapons: a gun, two swords and a mini-bomb pack on its belt. Wearing a mask, it had red eyes like the lion creature, but bigger. Unlike the other two figures though, it looked more mischievous than scary or mysterious.

It wore all black and gray shades, but interestingly enough, 2 scarves on its left arm are shining with yellow and another one worn on its neck, which has a gentle pink color.

Akari: _(They don't look like the average guys around here, do they? Maybe it's a good idea to tell this about Taiki.)_

~ o ~ o ~

While Akari was running back towards Xros Heart, she stopped when she saw Taiki talking to Yuu.

Taiki: Yeah, a portal was there that time…

Yuu: Oh, Akari-san!

Akari: What's up? Anything you found out?

Yuu: We were talking about the moment before they went missing.

Taiki: Even though I was at the scene, I didn't get a vivid view of what actually happened. It was just too fast to happen. Luckily, Shoutmon saw the time of the scene, and he reported that he. Greymon and Tuwarmon saw Digital Airspace that sucked them in. For sure, they got in the Digital World for some reason…

Yuu: Damemon and I will try to look into where _Nee-san_ and Kiriha-san went off.

Damemon: Leave it to us. Doing nothing is no good, dame!

"**Digi Ninpo Bujin Henka**!"

"_**Tuwarmon**_!"

Damemon shifted to his other form, Tuwarmon, and carried Yuu to the place.

Akari: Wait, you're heading that way?

Taiki: Why, Akari?

Akari: I just searched that place and I saw three shady figures on a tree!

Taiki: Maybe they're just humans going to a costume party, don't you think so?

Akari: That's what I thought at first too! Now go with me and see for yourself!

Taiki: _M-matte_-

Before Taiki even got to finish speaking, Akari grabbed his hand and dragged him hastily to the site.

Taiki: **AKARI!**

Akari: We have no time to lose!

* * *

><p>After hearing his friends' words, RDvm finally had bright expectations in the future, even if some doubt was left in him. With that, he finished his sea-salt ice cream and stood up, energetic like never before. That day changed his life completely…<p>

RDvm: …_Arigatou, minna_. Without you two… I'll never be able to believe in myself.

DA: And without us, you'll forever be a speechless zombie!

RDvm: !

The bushes rustled furiously. With the wind so hard, Löwemon can't help but feel uneasy, as the rustling can only be caused by a non-human creature.

Löwemon: _(That girl… Maybe she's up to something. Something's gotta be around here. We can't stay any longer!)_

DA: You okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something.

Löwemon: …Guys, we have to go. We had stayed too long in here already.

DA: (Oh really? You're lying…)

RDvm: _(He's sensing something that could happen ahead. He just doesn't want to let others suspect us.)_  
><em>Hai<em>, let's go.

DA: _Demo_, **I WANT MORE ICE CREA**-

While DarkAkumon continued to prattle about her obsession, the jet-black lion warrior raised his right hand to his side, releasing dark energy that opened a portal to the Digital World on the spot!

DA: **ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING**?

RDvm: Let's go DA, you know that we don't have time for those now!

Löwemon quickly ran into the portal, running like there's no tomorrow. RageDevimon pushed DarkAkumon to go in to escape the place as soon as possible.

From the shrubs and bushes, Tuwarmon, carrying Yuu, noticed the strange trio trying to get into the portal they made. Unfortunately, the portal closed before he got to put his hand forward.

Tuwarmon: They got away! I knew they were Digimon, Yuu-sama. If I was faster. _Gomenasai. Sorry, _Yuu-sama.

Yuu: Oh no no, don't say that Tuwarmon! You did your best. At least we got a lead to how _Nee-san_ and Kiriha-san got lost, right?

Tuwarmon: [changes back to Damemon] I understand, Yuu-sama. If I was slower, I'd make no good, dame!

Taiki and Akari were late to arrive at the scene, with both of them catching their breath from running. Luckily, they found Yuu and Damemon already there.

Akari: *gasp, gasp*… Darn, we're late again!

Taiki: What happened, Damemon, Yuu?

Damemon: We tried to be as fast as we could but they quickly sensed us, and escaped! It's no good, dame!

Yuu: Damemon also sensed those creatures to be Digimon. And guess what, they can open a portal to the Digital World themselves!

Taiki and Akari: EH? Opening a portal… by **THEMSELVES?**

Damemon: Yep, and it's kinda weird 'cause as far as I know, the passage between your world and ours was tightly secured, so any incident where you are brought in the Digital World will never happen by accident.

Yuu: That's what I knew too, so they might be connected to their disappearance somehow!

Taiki: I agree. We should make a plan to get in there in a way…  
>Shoutmon!<p>

From a distance, Shoutmon went over with an exhausted Zenjirou behind the red Digimon. From the look in Shoutmon's eye, you can feel loads of anxiety for some reason…

Akari: Umm, Shoutmon, what's with the look?

Shoutmon: I… I…  
>Zenjirou nearly killed me for tricking him to run over the place like crazy!<p>

Zenjirou: Why would you guys take advantage of my love for Nene-san at this time? I was serious! You'll pay for this, **Kudou Taiki**!

Taiki: Chill out Zenjirou, you could be of help next time.

Zenjirou: Hmph, then when would I help out?

Shoutmon: When my Generals says so, of course!

Taiki: We'll talk about this later. In the mean time, let's go home first!

**All: **_**Un!**_

And then the team separated ways in heading home. Three figures stayed and did their own plans however…

Greymon: I won't go home until I find Kiriha!

MailBirdramon: I'll go with you Greymon, since I'm worried of Kiriha too. I'll accompany you along the way.

Sparrowmon: I'll do everything for Nene, so don't dare leave me here without you!

Greymon: Great. Let's stay here until those creeps return again.

Sparrowmon: Probably, that's what Taiki thinks too.

MailBirdramon: This way we could get a higher chance of getting to the Digital World.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Castle of Desolation,<strong>**Löwemon's room**-

From fatigue, DarkAkumon fell on her _onii-chan_'s bed, nearly going to sleep. Nevertheless, she was still awake, staring at the other two Digimon.

DA: Hey, why would you cut off our first hangout with RDvm? It sucks!

Löwemon: There is someone who saw us. We can't afford to get caught and seen! You know the consequences if we didn't escape in due time!

RDvm: That someone… is a Digimon?

Löwemon: Yes, but there is someone else who saw us. A human girl. Most probably, she told her friends about us and called for reinforcements.

RDvm: _Demo_… Why so if the humans don't know about us Digimon?

Löwemon: She KNOWS about us. That thing that went to seize us was a Digimon. I'm sure that girl is affiliated with Digimon too. Also to add, the strong rustling of leaves caused by a human is improbable. It can be only caused by a non-human creature.

RDvm: I understand. If it weren't for you _Löwemon-niisan_, we would have been dragged into danger.

DA: But you guys don't just understand how I feel that time… [exaggeratedly cries in a corner]

Löwemon: …Who cares? [stares evilly]

RDvm: Indeed.

In laughter, RageDevimon didn't realize that his sharp tail moved involuntarily: up and down, like a happy and eager dog, if you would compare.

Feeling mischievous again, DarkAkumon thought of that moment as a chance to fight back. In a light and jokingly way, of course.

DA: **WHY YOU!**

She quickly ran from behind the devil Digimon, regardless of the fatigue her body felt minutes ago. Innocent of what's happening to him, RDvm tried to find where DA pulled his tail with so much force, causing him to break down and lose his calm posture!

RDvm: [jumps in the air] **OW!** W-what was that for?

DA: That's what you deserve for making fun of me, you dummy!

Löwemon: No, you both deserve it.

DA & RDvm: EH?

DA: …Oh wait, you're the one who started all this craziness!

Löwemon: Uhh… I'll catch you guys later!

DA: WHA-

RDvm: Hahaha…

* * *

><p>-<strong>Digital World<strong>**, ****Volcano field**-

After countless hours of circling and walking around the place again and again, well, nothing changed a bit. Coming to a stop, Kiriha finally made up his mind and cleared up his thoughts.

Kiriha: [puts arm in front of Nene] _Matte yo_, Nene.

Nene: [stops on her tracks] Yes, Kiriha-kun? Finally thought something out?

Kiriha: _Un_. Remember the time when we were walking across the fiery field last time? Look into it again.

Nene: It was a very long road. Am I right?

Kiriha: Yes, but there's more to it. Look around you. What do you see?

Nene: We aren't done here, I suppose. A very big field indeed…

Before she were to continue speaking though, she noticed several familiar marks just around her.  
>They were their footprints, which show that they have gone through that way – many times!<p>

Nene: …Eh? Aren't we going on circles in here? There are footprints of ours since we came in this place!

Kiriha: Precisely. No matter how long we walk, we keep on traveling back to where we came from. Strange…

Nene: We should know the twist about this place. What do you think, Kiriha-kun?

Kiriha: …_Tsuyosa_. We need power. Who knows; maybe the same trick Doumon did back then is the same one here.

Nene: You can do better than that! You don't have to be so reckless again.

Kiriha: Hmph… have it your way then.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Castle of Desolation,<strong>**Command Room**-

In an unusually tranquil mood, Ritdracmon the commander assigned RDvm to his first and crucial mission. With a flap of his wings, he called on the Devil of Despair to his room.

"_**RageDevimon, I summon you forth! Come here A.S.A.P!"**_

RDvm: O-oh, Commander's calling me now for my mission. Later guys!

DA: DON'T BE SUCH A BONEHEAD, **OKAY?**

Löwemon: You can do it. Just believe in yourself, trust me.

RDvm: _Arigato_. I'll be on my way now.

~ o ~ o ~

Ritdracmon was sitting on his seat, patiently waiting for the newbie Digimon to come.

After some minutes, the Devil Digimon arrived at the scene. You can't tell how he feels since his face is covered with a cloth and visor, but definitely you can see his determination in the way he stands.

Ritdracmon: Mmm… So you're the newbie going to undergo a mission to prove your worth, eh? Very well.

RDvm: Y-yes, Commander Ritdracmon.  
>Please continue.<p>

Ritdracmon: With the new threats appearing recently, we ought to see how well you fare for these missions about stopping the side of Light to let their unjust beliefs prevail. Also, this is a test of your worth in the Organization.

RDvm: _Naruhodo_… What are exactly my objectives in this mission?

Ritdracmon: Simple.  
><strong>Fight and defeat the Legendary Warriors.<strong>

RDvm: _(E-eh? B-but, I'm still new for this!)_  
><em>Demo<em>-

Ritdracmon: "But"? Do you want to live, or not?

RDvm: _H-hai, wakarimashita_…

With a heavy feeling yet again, RageDevimon went outside the room, starting to prepare for his mission.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Castle of Desolation<strong>**, ****Castle Grounds**-

As the side of Darkness of the Digital World never had daytime, the two moons and the stars of the alternate world glittered in the dark; a peaceful sight. Despite how the heavens look though, the land looks so ravaged from the wars.

The Another Side's castle, floting in the air, is covered by a barrier which only members can see through it and pass through it. Standing at both sides of the gate are two KnightChessmons, which are both black. Since the Org. already devastated the other castle (from the side of Light) long ago, they expected more foes to find and attack their headquarters, thirsty for revenge. With this smart prediction, they prepared lots of air, land and even water troops hidden behind those gates, ready to counterattack. Apparently, this tactic was established by a tactician Digimon who was once part of a war before.

Seen flying from above was the anxious RDvm, with his hands holding the _Lance of Despair_, shaking in fear.

RDvm: _(Defeat them? But no one ever accomplished that from anyone of us…)_

He stopped, having demur and thought over things again. Before passing the gate, some voices echoed in his head.

"_You're even better than I am!"_

"_You can do it. Just believe in yourself, trust me."_

_RDvm: (…)  
>(They believe in me. They expect me to do my best. I can't stop now… This is the only chance that I could prove myself in the Organization.<br>For everyone…)  
><em>

He cleared up his doubts before finally going out of the gates. The KnightChessmons saw him, and granted him access to go out. With a slam of the floor with their joust in unison, the barrier opened, and closed just after RageDevimon flew out to go to his destination.

* * *

><p><em>It was time for RageDevimon to show his abilities and put himself to the test, and mission at the same time. Knowing that the foes he's about to face are the legendary Angel Warriors and the Victory Duo, will he truly be able to accomplish his task? On the warriors' side, will they be able to defeat this new member of the Another Side? Also, the Lieutenant is about to share a secret to his trusted friends. Learn what is his secret about and who's going to prevail in the next chapter; "<strong><span>The Devil of Despair!" Löwemon's Secret<span>**"! _

_**Jikkai wo hottokenai!**_

**Naruhodo – I understand  
><strong>**Tsuyosa – strength  
><strong>**Tomodachi - Friend**

**DA: I was really BORED waiting for this chapter to finish -_-"**

**RDvm: Well I think our author was enjoying Xros Wars too much, right?**

Me: Indeed WHAHAHAHAHA! Well it's gonna end when September ends too… T_T

**DA: But wait, Season 7 IS "Xros Wars 02" right? Why would you feel sad? :P**

**RDvm: I know it; Kiriha & Nene aren't gonna be main characters this time around… again.**

Me: T_T

**RDvm: At least there's Yuu! And those two Generals might appear every once in a while like the Adventure CCs in 02, right?**

Me: Yep! Anyway I haven't updated for a long time… Reading my A/N again, I think I started this chapter since the Gravimon arc aired (or even before it aired; Olegmon arc, maybe? xD)! Well probably I was waiting for Kiriha-kun's whole past to be revealed… And knowing Xros Wars' ending will help too since this fic is set post-Xros Wars, and is also during the 1-year gap between Season 6 and Season 7 _(Toki wo Kakeru Shounen Hantaa-tachi) _;)

See you guys next chapter! =D

(Apparently part of it is already typed but I had to cut this chapter since it's getting long… xD)


	4. The Devil of Despair! Löwemon's Secret

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Season 7 starts off with a bang! Better plot than Xros Wars' first ep but Xros Wars was still more energetic, LOL xD

**DA: You're singing something new… again -_-"**

Me: _Ima made no hibi jairarenai  
>FURUSUPIIDO de<br>Takai kabe mo  
>Uchi nuite ikou<br>Stand up for your dream!~_

**RDvm: Sounds catchy! What song is that?**

Me: It's from the new OP of Xros Hunters, Stand Up by Twill! I never get tired of this song ever since I've heard it, and I've been listening to it all day long endlessly since Season 7 aired! WHAHAHAHA xD

**DA: YOU SERIOUS? Since that Sunday… up to now (night of October 5 as I'm typing this, and still never tired of it since November 10 as I'm typing this phrase xD)? YOU'RE CRAZY O_O**

Me: Indeed I am, and I already loved the new evo songs named "Tagiru Chikara!" (for Arresterdramon's Chou-Shinka theme) and "Shining Dreamers" (for Tuwarmon) XD

**RDvm: I'll do my best today! I swear! I won't fail you guys!**

**DA: As if the readers are gonna side on you :P**

Me: Who knows DA? It's up to the readers if they'll want RDvm to succeed… or not.

**RDvm: T_T**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): DarkAkumon, RageDevimon, SereneAngewomon, FighterAngemon, and the Victory Duo.**

**The Digimon **_**Ritdracmon**_** is owned by my friend **_**Shermy/FEISAR-CSY**_** in deviantART, but I use my own design for it in this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – "<em><span>The Devil of Despair! Löwemon's Secret<span>_"**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Digital World, <strong>**Volcano field**-

Nene allowed Kiriha to do his plans but asked him kindly to rest, in somewhere less hot. She was worried of him walking for hours yet never stopped even for a second to rest…

Nene: Umm, Kiriha-kun, may I ask you something?

Kiriha: Hm?

Nene: Aren't you tired? You know, walking around here in this blazing hot place, observing things for hours…

Kiriha: …You don't care about how I feel. Go on and rest somewhere if you wish.

Nene: O-oh… _Gomene_.

Despite her concerned being rejected by the cold-hearted General, Nene followed him in his tracks secretly… She hid behind boulders and continued to walk when he wasn't looking.

Nene: _(Oh Kiriha-kun… You really aren't honest to yourself, are you?)_

Kiriha: [looks behind]  
>…Hmph. Just my imagination.<p>

Nene: _([giggles] See if you can find me!)_

Kiriha: …Why are you following me? I thought you were finding a rest spot.

Nene: Ah, guess it can't be helped.  
>I'm just concerned. Also I can't feel at ease if I'm going alone, at least in this "new" Digital World… We should be working together anyway.<p>

Kiriha: What did I just say? I don't need your concern. And I can do better alone. Okay?

Nene: Fine… If that's what you want.  
>Anyway, just a follow-up; why are your steps heavy?<p>

Kiriha: [angrily] Just go already!

Nene: Ah well… Better leave you now.

* * *

><p>While walking towards the nearest cave, Nene's Xros Loader screen lit up, showing Shourinobimon's mugshot talking to her.<p>

Shouri (A/N: I'll be referring to the Victory Duo by their new nicknames now xD): You know, SiegKriegermon and that kid behave so alike. He tends to stick to just reckless attacks, no? He's been like that ever since. I believe that's the reason why our team lost its glory back then…

Nene: I didn't know you thought of SiegKriegermon like that. I always thought you two get along so well all this time…

Shouri: Hmph, if I wasn't gentle enough, I would have fought with him and beat him to it with my tactics.

Nene: _Iie_, don't do that! Both of you are great warriors, but don't take advantage of your weaknesses and abilities to fight each other! You should be working as a team.

Shouri: He's just useless; he refuses help all the time, as if that fool knows everything. His beliefs are totally trash anyway! You just don't know…

Nene: Sigh… okay then. I won't force you to. _(So these two aren't as close as I thought them to be, are they…)_

* * *

><p>Holding his Blue Xros Loader, Kiriha slowly walked his way straight. His Xros Loader lit up, and Sieg voice was heard, making him stop.<p>

Sieg: Kiriha, don't you think we should work independently from that ninja-creep?

Kiriha: Hmm? Your partner, you mean?

Sieg: Yeah. Her gentleness leads us to nothing!  
>"We can achieve peace without force"? Blasphemy! She's probably the reason why our team didn't work so well back then! You may think she's cool and nice from the surface, but that's not true at all, I tell you.<p>

Kiriha: Heh. Never thought you two actually hate each other.  
>…But I don't think the same.<p>

Sieg: _Nani?_

Kiriha: You know what I mean. If you think Nene's just bringing me down, then no.

Sieg: Explain yourself, kid.

Kiriha: Why? Do I have to? It's unnecessary. Let's-

Lava suddenly burst out of the craters surrounding them, and Digimon with burning bodies called Meramon came out of them!

Kiriha: What the?

Sieg: An ambush! Prepare yourself, kid!

Kiriha: Heh, don't call me "kid" even though you chose me.

Sieg: That's nice, having pride in you. Now go use my power and prove how true victory can be achieved by our **POWER**!

"**Digi-Spirit Evolution!"**

"_**SiegKriegermon!"**_

Sieg: Get out of our way! **Plasma Strike**!

With a click of his "_Stärke's" _trigger, a big powerful blast comes out of the rifle, wiping all of the Meramons out! The earth shook again, causing the place to erupt. More Meramons continued to emerge from the ground where lava comes out, wasting all of Sieg's effort.

Sieg: You guys remind me of NeoVamdemon's forces… Then guess I'll do it the **HARD WAY! Victory Claw!**

Meramons: GAAH!

~ o ~ o ~

Sieg (Spirit): They won't stop attacking us!

Kiriha: I know… but we can't lose. We have to win, no matter what!

~ o ~ o ~

SiegKriegermon never stopped attacking. He attacked, attacked and attacked once more… but to no avail.

Sieg: *Huff, huff…* Are you guys done?

Fire suddenly burned at his back, knocking him near lava. The Meramons were just behind him, furious.

Meramon: You're one of the Victory Duo, aren't you? You're the ones who destroyed this place, our hometown back then!

Sieg: _Nani?_

Meramon: This was once a volcano with beautiful grasslands around, which was once part of Dragon Land when the Death Generals took charge of the seven kingdoms when the Digital World was reformatted… Until you guys decided to claim this place and killed our ancestors who innocently fought with their lives to save this place!

~ o ~ o ~

_Kiriha: I don't understand… What happened?_

_Sieg (Spirit): I don't really know. This is nonsense! Lies!_

~ o ~ o ~

Meramon: Now we won't let this chance pass!

Helpless on the ground, the victory warlord cannot move because of the Meramons holding him from his back. They carried him and put him directly above a crater, waiting for it to erupt.

A few moments later, the warrior cried out in pain as very hot and burning substances scorched his flowing cape and back.

Meramon: This is what you deserve, you ruthless monster!

Sieg: **GAAAH!**

~ o ~ o ~

_Kiriha: Nngh! We can't stand this any longer!_

_Sieg (Spirit): You can't and must never lose, remember that!  
>Those who can't win are scum!<em>

_Kiriha: Nngh…_

Something struck Kiriha's mind… It was a memory of some sort of event in the past. It was vague, but it seemed painful as his current state. It made him hold his forehead with his right hand from the intense pain.

_Kiriha: (N-not again… I-I can't forgive this!)_

_Sieg (Spirit): Get it? That's how the way it is!_

Sieg continued to endure his pain. He tried to move, but it was no use and just hurt him more.

Sieg: _(I-I… I won't lose! I don't want to be a loser… So __**I'LL WIN**__!)_

~ o ~ o ~

Meramon: BWAHAHA!

Sieg: RAAAGH!

Meramons: Let's end this!

All Digimon prepared to attack in unison. During that time, the warlord shouted in pain & anger. His pride still burns wildly as ever but… it started to fade slowly.

~ o ~ o ~

_Kiriha: I can't take this any-_

_Sieg (Spirit): FORCE YOURSELF! I don't care if you've reached your limit; we have to win!_

_Kiriha: I…_

Despite having the will to fight, the general cannot move as he desired. He closed his eyes and hoping for the best, which he feared to do.

* * *

><p>Meramon: <strong>Burning Fist!<strong>

While initiating their attack to truly finish off SiegKriegermon, a strong wind blew, blowing off the burning energy the group of Meramons was about to release. Sieg's eyes dilated seeing the scene before him, but since the gust of wind startled the ones holding him, he managed to bust out of falling in the boiling pit and ran away as fast as he could. His right arm covered his wound on his left shoulder, escaping silently in pain.

While running, a voice called out, saying some words in a mysterious manner… Is it for Sieg?

_?: Come hide behind the rock in front of you, before those fireheads get up to attack you again!_

Sieg: Who are you? And why are you helping me?

_?: You don't want to die, do you? Now hurry up before you get caught!_

Sieg: Hmph, fine… [hides behind the nearby rock]

The warlord closed his eyes for a bit, trying to catch his breath. Beside him was the figure who helped him, but he didn't try to look around until his breathing was stable.

_?: You didn't think you can escape by yourself, eh?_

Sieg: You don't even know me.

_?: Why don't you try to see me by your own eyes, SiegKriegermon?_

Sieg: I don't care, I can do things by myse-  
>Wait… how did you know my-?<p>

His words were cut off when he opened his eyes and saw who was actually talking beside him.

Sieg: _O-omae wa_…  
>…<strong>Nene<strong>?

Shouri: You silly guy. I knew you can't do this by yourself, so I had to lend a hand.

Sieg: Are you underestimating me?

Shouri: [giggles] Oh, you reckless soul… Of course not! Now, won't you thank me?

Sieg: Do I have to?

Shouri: Never mind then. Let's just check out the Meramon.

Sieg: Fine.

~ o ~ o ~

Slowly looking behind, they saw the Meramon spreading out to find them.

Meramon 1: Where is that monster?

Meramon 2: Probably jumped in the lava in fear! **BAHAHA!**

Meramon 3: Guys, DUCK!

Meramon Leader: Duck? What-

A shady figure knocked out the Meramons when it landed in the place, with the force of the wind its wings produced. It took out its lance, with its blade shining from its sharpness, ready for battle, and calmly walked forward.

?: Did you see any warrior Digimon around here?

Meramon (Underling): _(H-he might be part of the Another Side!)_

Meramon Leader: _H-hai_, we were about to finish off one of the Victory Duo when something came to save him.

?: **Victory Duo**… You mean SiegKriegermon & Shourinobimon?

Meramon Leader: Yes, but we only attacked SiegKriegermon.

?: Where did they escape off?

Meramon (underling): From what I saw, they went towards the direction of that big rock to the east.

?: You're a big help. Thanks.

The figure quickly zoomed out to the east, leaving a strong force of wind again. The Meramons nearly got blown off, but they managed to stay put.

Meramon (underling): He doesn't seem to be evil like those guys in the organization. Maybe he's not part of it?

Meramon Leader: I kind of doubt he is. Well, I was scared of him but he doesn't seem like those freaks in the organization. He flies so fast though, you would think a winged giant just passed by!

Meramon (underling): Nah, we can leave the job to him. I think he's going to fight them anyway.

* * *

><p>Shouri: Are your wounds okay now? Hope my first aid measures were of help.<p>

Sieg: I didn't need them, but it's fine. I don't feel anything much now.  
>…Thanks.<p>

Shouri: It's nothing, just don't rush into danger like that, 'kay?

Sieg: Hmph.  
>Wait, a strong wind is blowing.<p>

Shouri: It is… Someone might be coming!

They stared, frozen in place. They were neither scared nor nervous, but the creature was nearby, they knew. But the wind, it just keeps blowing no other sound was heard.

Sieg: It's gone.

Shouri: …

Sieg: I'll go see if that creep's still-

Shouri: **!** [pushes Sieg]

Sieg: _N-nanda_?

The figure was **there**, above them, standing on the rock with its three-clawed feet together; right hand put forward as if it threw something.

In Sieg's place before he was pushed by Shouri was a spear, more like a lance. That exact spot had cracks over it, showing that Sieg could have died without Shouri's help…

Sieg: T-that was close. This one's tough.

Shouri: Who are you? Why are you attacking us?

The winged creature flew down and grabbed its spear as if he doesn't feel anything. It held the weapon in its right hand and stood like a fearless soldier.

?: You're the Victory Duo right? Where are the other two friends of yours?

Sieg: They're not our friends. We're just tagging along since they're fellow warriors like us.

Shouri: This is not the time to think like that, Kiriha-kun!

Sieg: Fine. So you haven't told us your intentions yet; speak up whoever you are!

? I'm only here to stop and bring you down.

Shouri: Are you part of the evil organization?

?: I guess… But I only care about your defeat and your friends' whereabouts.

Sieg: Okay then. We'll have it your way…

The blue warrior secretly reached his "_Stärke" _rifle hidden on its back, behind his white & blue cape. Surprising the foe and beating him all-out was his plan in mind.

Sieg: **GRAAAH!**

?: [dodges the attack & grabs Sieg's weapon] Stop, now!

Sieg: _Nani_?

Shouri: **Leaf Hurricane!**

Dropping the weapon, the figure stood still like the rock beside them.

Shouri: Here, get your weapon back, quick! [throws Sieg's rifle]

Sieg: [catches the _Stärke_] Impossible… He knew what I was going to do.

Shouri: Let's surprise him then!

Sieg: It's no use. That's the exact thing I was gonna do to him.

Shouri: Let me try; just back me up.

?: Come back here, or else I'll have to finish you off.

Shouri: Shouldn't we be saying that?

Thrusting its lance forward, the foe suddenly stopped & flinched when the purple _shinobi _disappeared into thin air.

?: …?

Shouri: [from above] I'm right **HERE**!

Shourinobimon suddenly appeared in the air, and pulled out a speedy kick to take down the foe in the air!

Shouri: KYAAA!

?: !

However, it quickly blocked Shouri's attack with its right arm without recoil.

Shouri: Huh?

? Don't try to challenge me! [grabs Shouri's leg]

Shouri: Shoot!

Sieg: Nene! **Plasma Strike**!

Shourinobimon was quickly released from the grip of the creature after it was shot by SiegKriegermon from behind. She fell on the rocky ground on her two feet, transitioning to a defense stance in a flash.

Shouri: I appreciate the backup. I thought you wouldn't listen.

Sieg: Heh, I was just repaying a debt. Now, on with this creep…  
>You, if you insist on fighting us to the end, you'll only lose. I respect your power and ability though, I'll give you that.<p>

?: …Where are your friends?

Sieg: You don't care! I'm talking to you!

Shouri: _(I wonder if they're still in this field.)_

?: …_Ne, shinobi-san, arigatou._

Shouri: What do you mean…?

It didn't reply and give an answer, and just zoomed away from them.

Sieg: This is insane! It just knew where to go all of a sudden!

~ o ~ o ~

_Sieg (Spirit): This is all your fault, you ninja-creep! What did you do this time? You used your ninju- whatever to tell him, no?_

_Shouri (Spirit): __**Baka.**__ I didn't do anything; you're jumping to conclusions again. I didn't know the creature, so why would you say so?_

_Sieg (Spirit): BLASPHEMY! You're just a disgrace to our name, Shourinobimon! I know that you've been plotting something against us!_

_Nene: Minna, yamete! This is no place for blaming each other. I for myself didn't know how that creature knew things and mention us all of a sudden, but it's no reason to fight. We should be working as a team!_

_Kiriha: Hmph, I may not think like her, but Nene's right. Fighting is just a waste of time now, considering things. Let's go._

_Sieg (Spirit): (Jeez, this kid likes to listen to that girl, doesn't he…?)_

* * *

><p>-<strong>Digital World, Volcano Field, Angel Warriors' Side<strong>-

F.A. suddenly came to a stop for some reason.

F.A: …Hikari-chan, I have to tell you something.

S.A: Yes? What is it? Oh wait…  
>We aren't moving in a new place at all!<p>

F.A: Exactly. Which is weird… Could this be a trap or some kind of magic?

S.A: Maybe this is a work of the evil Digimon? Whatever it is, we should be cautious.

F.A: We really should be alert… I feel something.

S.A: A gust of wind… F.A, watch out!

SereneAngewomon quickly pushed her dear partner out of the way and shielded the sudden attack of the creature with her diamond armor.

S.A: Nngh… This one packs a punch!

F.A: I'm coming S.A! [pulls out his lance]

?: Fair enough. You two seem different from your friends.

S.A: Whatever you mean, they have their own ways… F.A. & I work together with our minds as one!

?: Prove it. Whatever you do, I also know!

F.A: C'mon! Don't underestimate what we can do!

?: **Zetsubou no Mori!**

FighterAngemon dodged the attack, seeing through its mind.

F.A: _(Hikari-chan, try your Light Arrow on him in case he dodges my attack!)_

S.A: _(Wakatta! I'll go get him!)_

?: Go, blue one, go attack me!

F.A: **Kibou no Mori! HAAAH!**

As expected, F.A's prediction turned out right, exactly as he though. However…  
>SereneAngewomon was about to prepare her attack in an instant, until the figure grabbed S.A's arm.<p>

S.A: W-what?

?: It's like what I told you. I know every single thing you'll do.

F.A: _(C-could he…?)_

S.A: _(It's impossible. Only the two of us have the ability to read minds!)_

?: …It's just what you think.

F.A. & S.A: _**N-nani?**_

?: It's true. I can read minds. [lets go of S.A.]

S.A: I can't believe it…

?: I didn't know either. Now… I'll properly introduce myself after having a chance to fight you.  
>I am RageDevimon, number XIII of the Another Side. I am said to be the Devil of Despair.<p>

F.A: Devil of… Despair?

S.A: So you're part of the evil organization? You're a new face, just like that DarkAkumon we fought before.

RDvm: You're right, I'm the final member. I'm sent here to finish the warriors off as a test.

F.A: For a newbie, you're really great. Can you discover our weakness though?

RDvm: Of course, I can just-

RageDevimon tried to look into F.A's mind. He was near to seeing what can easily put an end to the Angel Warriors, until he saw something vague but striking; it struck his mind so hard that he nearly fell to the ground, hands on his head as if he's in great pain. For some reason, F.A. felt the same way he did.

RDvm: GAAAH! _(What is this… ugh, madness… I'm like I just saw something familiar in my head… I can't take this anymore!)_

F.A: _(Is… Is this what S.A's telling me earlier…?)_

RDvm: Nngh… I can't continue any further…

Laer on the devil Digimon escaped the place after the sudden interference. S.A. ws on guard until RDv, left, and she quickly went to help her partner.

S.A: Glad he's gone… F.A, _daijoubu ka_?

F.A: Y-yeah… But I kind of felt what you exactly described about you & DarkAkumon. It's some kind of… déjà vu. It was weird…

S.A: I wonder why… Who are those Digimon?

F.A: Who in the world are RageDevimon & DarkAkumon…?

* * *

><p>After the mysterious foe left, the Victory Duo came, exhausted from running to save &amp; help their friends.<p>

Shouri: Are you two okay?

S.A: _Hai_, Nene-chan. We're all right, but that Digimon was tough though…

Sieg: You mean that flying creature went through here and fought you two?

F.A: Yeah. He said that he's RageDevimon, a member of the Another Side.

Sieg: The evil organization… He was no joke.

S.A: He fought us, and he was about as strong as all our powers combined. He said that he was the final member of the Another Side…

F.A: What's so surprising is that he can read minds like the two of us. The truth is, S.A. & I are the ones lucky enough to be given that kind of power, and no other Digimon has that power naturally within them and cannot be inherited in any way. Except for some ways to copy them from us though, it can be possible. But for now, I don't know of any virtually possible way for that to happen.

S.A: While battling DarkAkumon the other day, I knd of felt déjà vu. F.A. felt the same with that Digimon, but I can tell that it's way worse for him.

Shouri: "Way worse"…?

F.A: When he revealed that he can read minds like the two of us, we were dumbfounded. He took advantage of the situation to look into our weaknesses in my mind, but for some reason he freaked out and cried out in pain. At the same time, I felt the same thing somehow… It's like I can see something vague in his mind, but my mind can't take it. I think that's what struck him… and he finally escaped.

S.A: I have something to add; I also tried to look into DarkAkumon's mind to know her actions beforehand, but a feeling of déjà vu made me stop a bit and focused on other things instead. It's really unusual… I haven't met any DarkAkumon or RageDevimon before.

Sieg: Unexplained déjà vu and mind control powers they got even though only the Angel Warriors should have them…

Shouri: This could mean something serious. We should prepare for things ahead.

F.A: _(Why does he have does powers? And what's that familiar, vague thing I saw in his mind? I should look more into it. There has got to be something about RageDevimon.)_

* * *

><p>-<strong>Castle of Desolation<strong>-

The windows were open where Löwemon & DarkAKumon was staying in. DA looked outside, waiting for their friend patiently…

DA: I wonder how RDvm's doing…

Löwemon: He'll be okay. He has lots of potential.

DA: I don't have potential, do I? Seeing how my mission went…

Löwemon: Don't feel down, DA. Your cheerful & uh, naughty side is the real you. Also, everyone may not be the best in some fields, but I'm sure you'll discover where you excel soon.

DA: You're awesome _Onii-chan_! It's because of you guys that I'm still here today. I guess!

Löwemon: It's nothing.

RDvm suddenly came in from the window, with traces of fatigue evident from his appearance.

DA: Oh, it's the zombie! Hey!

Löwemon: You alright, RDvm?

RDvm: Yeah but… I retreated. I don't know what gotten into me… I don't feel that I'm the one fighting in that battlefield too. I'm like a totally different Digimon…

DA: Nah, it's your first mission anyway. You did better than me, I swear! Oh wait, not really.

Löwemon: I'm glad you're okay at least. I know you want to talk about what happened, but… I have to tell you something first. It's a secret, so don't tell anyone. I trust you two.

DA & RDvm: What is it?

Löwemon: …I'm not loyal to the Another Side. I may be one of the highest-ranking officers with the title of lieutenant, but I'm not wholeheartedly working for them.

DA: You mean you're a traitor?

Löwemon: I can't say… But I'm working for the organization just because I had no choice. You see, I'm a Warrior of Darkness, but I am more aligned with the side of good. However, despite my pure intentions, those Digimon don't accept me for who I am… So I had no choice but to choose the side of Darkness, the "Evil" side… Or else I would die if I don't side up with anyone. The Another Side's founding members recognized my abilities and recruited me. I was forced to comply with their rules and I lived with it.

RDvm: That's awful…

Löwemon: That's better than siding with no one at all and dying alone eh? The truth is, I wanted to make an attack to the Another Side. I know you two aren't happy of their ways, are you? I'm doing this for the sake of the Digital World.

DA: Yeah! How dare they call me trash? As if they can do anything!

RDvm: Umm, DA, it's kinda true… I-I mean the perfection part!

DA: **YOU SHOULD, OR ELSE**…

Löwemon: …Anyway. I entrusted you two this mission of mine since I am sure I can't do this alone. DA, RDvm, even though we're a small team, we can do this. As much as possible, we should secretly strengthen our forces, by recruiting and such ways that we can get stronger. We just have to keep quiet…

DA: I'll kick their butts! Oh wait, they're still someone high in this org, we're still no match for them now!

RDvm: We'll do our best, Löwemon-niisan.

Löwemon: _(I hope we can end this madness soon enough. I shall so everything this time for the sake of our world…)_

* * *

><p><em>The Legendary Warriors were almost defeated by RageDevimon, but the Devil of Despair failed to accomplish his first mission. It was also revealed that he had the ability to read minds, which is contradictory since only the Angel Warriors have that ability and virtually cannot be inherited or passed. With this defeat for the Another Side, the warriors have proven themselves to be a powerful foe… but this event also proved that the evil organization is no joke either. Will they succeed in their plans against the 2 groups of warriors? And what will come to Löwemon's plan to oppose the organization? Don't miss the next chapter, <em>"<strong><span>Onii-chan, why? The Org Strikes Forward<span>**"!__

Me: Xros Hunters is AWESOME xD

**RDvm: And in the episode today (Dec. 04), Nene returned as a famous idol in Hong Kong!**

Me: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! xD

**DA: Kiriha's the only one who didn't come back from Xros Wars yet though :P**

Me: KIRIHA-KUN WHERE ARE YOU T_T

**Shouri: [barges in] Did I hear right? Nene's an idol?**

**DA: Yeah, any problem?**

**Shouri: I didn't expect that knowing her O_O"**

Me: And it's nice that her character was given justice! WOOHOO XD  
>Anyway guys, expect something big next chapter! If you watched Xros Wars in full already, you'll enjoy the surprise next Chapter! There's also something you would not expect to happen… So, see ya on the next chapter!<p>

_P.S. Christmas is already near, so I'll greet you guys a Merry Christmas in advance! =D_


	5. Oniichan, why? The Org Strikes Forward

Oh gosh… I've been away for too long, I'm so, so SORRY T_T

**DA: And Xros Hunters ended several months ago… Was it March 25****th****?**

**RDvm: Yep. I kinda like the ending… it's unique. I guess people only disliked it because it was weird and Tagiru got all the action.**

**DA: And just because it's just full of filler doesn't mean it's totally bad :L**

Me: You might want to keep quiet about it… People WILL hate on it if they do, and possibly us who liked the ending. That's the reason why I stayed away from the Digimon fandom now and only focused on my OC Digimon & stories… People today don't know their manners on when to say something and what to say. Ah well… I've learned my lesson: enjoy the things you like only between your close friends! Because the fandom creates & destroys itself (I believe). Plus it can destroy the interest of its own fans too… Hahaha. Oh well, I need to move on, so now I've been more into KH (and I'm irritated of the very avid fans that seriously ship one random character to the other that doesn't make sense so I DON'T interact with anyone much too _) XD

**DA: Leave those judgmental "fans" alone. Besides, they're stupid enough to talk than to keep quiet about it!**

**RDvm: DA, you can't stop people from having that opinion. But my point is that they could be saying it in the wrong place or in the wrong way. That's it, right?**

**DA: Yeah… I think :P**

Me: Actually I've been working on this fic ever since I wasn't updating! Yes, I've got as far as making backstories and the ending! But the ending will depend on what I have, so it's still tentative. But I don't seem to know how to fill in the gap in the middle! XD

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): DarkAkumon, RageDevimon, SereneAngewomon, FighterAngemon, and the Victory Duo.**

**The Digimon **_**Ritdracmon**_** is owned by my friend **_**Shermy/FEISAR-CSY**_** in deviantART, but I use my own design for it in this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – "<strong>_**Onii-chan, why? The Organization Strikes Forward!**_**"**

* * *

><p>Rain drops were pouring outside again like the other day. The sky is jet-black as always, with the nimbus clouds seen from above, and only the occasional flash of white lightning illuminates the place. Near a large glass window was a tall figure, looking into the rain as if it was deep in its thoughts.<p>

Moments after, another member passed by and noticed him. That member was inspecting his fellow member afar in the shadows, but seemed to know something on his mind. He gave a friendly pat to his shoulder.

?: Thinking about the old days again, Ritdracmon?

Ritdracmon, breaking his silence, calmly looked behind him and gave his reply.

Ritdracmon: You know I will never forget that stormy day. That dreadful and fateful day… I must pay a debt for what you did for me, Löwemon.

Löwemon: It is nothing. You know my own story. Besides, what better choice did I have that time?

Ritdracmon: I am thankful for that, and because of that I wouldn't be existing here today… and I would never gain this formidable power.

Löwemon: If the other members saw you instead, don't expect them to show any mercy. That's how harsh and strict this organization is, remember?

Ritdracmon: Huh… Right. Say…  
>That RageDevimon did a good job on his first mission. Not bad for newbies. Not unlike-<p>

Löwemon: I know where this is going. Stop comparing two different members!

Ritdracmon only gave a smirk; his eyes looking at his partner while he faced sideways towards the other member.

Ritdracmon: Heh. Fine. But do you mean it… or not?

The lion-warrior stared at the ground, speechless.

Löwemon: …  
><em>(…This isn't going well now, is it…)<em>  
>Well, I gotta go. See you around, partner.<p>

Ritdracmon: Oh, wait, have I mentioned that we have a major meeting today? About the new additions to our organization, reports on our progress and development… and other things?

Löwemon: I wasn't informed. I shall go on later. I got things to do.

Ritdracmon: It'll be big news… so be there. The more, the merrier, they say… haha.

Löwemon: _(New members? But I thought we were already enough?)_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_**Human World, Koto, Tokyo**__- _

A day has passed after the search of the Blue Flare and Twilight generals. No much progress has made except for seeing suspicious Digimon at the site.  
>Back at the park were Yuu and Damemon, both sweating under the heat of the afternoon sun. Despite this Yuu didn't mind the the sweat coming down from his face just for the sake of his sister.<p>

Damemon: Are you okay, Yuu? It's exactly noon so it's really hot!

Yuu: No, Damemon. Do you want to rest and sit down on this bench while I try finding a lead? This place is shady too.

Damemon: O-oh, _no_! I should be accompanying you as your partner or I'll be no good, dame!

Yuu: It's fine by me, then.

Damemon: I'll go find an umbrella! Oh, wait, how do I even go away without a disguise? And this form is even a disguise…  
>…Oh, what are these guys doing here?<p>

The duo spotted three Digimon, one wingless and bipedal, having the form of a blue dinosaur with orange stripes and a metal helmet. Beside it was a blue flying mechanoid bird and a little flying robotic yellow bird with white gloves. Hey, these creatures are familiar!

Yuu: Greymon, MailBirdramon, Sparrowmon! Why are you three here?

Greymon: We're trying to look out if any portal would open. It's the only way to get to the Digital World without Wisemon's help.

Damemon: Hmm, so not everyone got to join here? I thought they were…

Sparrowmon: No. Wisemon had to stay back along with other Xros Heart members since only he can open the portal from the Digital World. I wonder if they're fine.

Yuu: I'm sure they are. Who knows, maybe Nee-san and Kiriha-san met them along the way!

MailBirdramon: We shall see. However, we have to find a way to get to them first.

* * *

><p>Standing on top of a nearby building was Löwemon, hands on his chin, staring down at Yuu and the Digimon. Despite the harsh sunlight, the dark warrior was not bothered.<p>

Löwemon: _The plan is going smoothly. I better make use of my new "tools" too, to make my plan finally progress… Hm._

DA: What tools?

Löwemon: Gah! Y-you followed me here?!

DA: Yeah, I was completely bored back at HQ so I went over here. And when I saw you up here, I quickly caught up!

Löwemon: Oh… Well, this is supposed to be my time to do my minor job but… I guess I wouldn't mind turning this to a hang out, hmm?

RDvm: Hey DA, wait up!

Löwemon: You're here too?! O-okay then, shall we head off then?

RDvm: Umm, I only went with DA since she dragged me here…

DA: Oh, I didn't, I even **DON'T** want you here, zombie!

RDvm: I never knew you were so cold…

DA: …Nah, just kidding, you bonehead!

Löwemon: …Guys, let's go.

DA & RDvm: A-ah, yes!

~ o ~ o ~

DA: Hey, this place is pretty good! The branches are sturdy, lots of shade and wind… Perfect!

RDvm: We never get to experience to loiter on trees like this in the Digital World like this, since they're all devastated and ugly over there. I really like it here.

Löwemon: Yes, that's true. That's why I want to end this war…

DA: Oh, your plot on bringing the organization down! That'll be awesome, seeing the Digital World having this wonderful view!

RDvm: The Human World sure is nice, right?

Löwemon: Yes… Makes you want to be like them.

DA: …I would really like to be like them. They're awesome.

RDvm: "Awesome"? But they don't have powers…

DA: Yeah right, but they're so smart, having these things protected, making these buildings using machines…

Löwemon: Hmm, but they can't do it alone. They're weak, but irritating. That's why our mission is to eliminate any intruders in our world, but let's let them be here.

DA: Hey wait, I thought you like them?! I don't get it!

Löwemon: "To be like them" means "they're lucky to have this world for them". Not the humans themselves.

RDvm: Hey, may I ask something?

DA: Umm, yeah?

RDvm: Why are people playing around, laughing stupidly at each other?

DA: **WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!** You mean, you don't know?! Then how-  
>(Oh wait… There's one thing about this freak that's crucially missing from his mind: he thinks like a newborn kid for some reason!)<p>

RDvm: Uh-

DA: H-hey, I'm sorry! I'm just that smart to know, whahaha! They're just enjoying random stuff. That's why they laugh at it!  
>…Hey, then what's with you laughing at me when you're fooling around last time, eh?!<p>

RDvm: Laugh? I laughed before? I didn't know…

DA: Ah well. That's what zombies without a brain get!

RDvm: Sigh… and I don't even get your zombie joke.

DA: **THEN WHY THE HECK ARE YOU REACTING TO MY LINES EVEN IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING?!**

RDvm: I don't know, they're just coming to me.

DA: *facepalms*

Löwemon: No more joking around. I must watch this boy's actions.

RDvm: Why?

Löwemon: He might hold a clue on the humans' weakness.

DA: Sheesh, we'll beat them with the tip of my finger! Nothing takes down DarkAkumon, the Evil Warrior of Darkness, you know!

RDvm: Aren't we disturbing you?

Löwemon: I was supposed to have a mission here. So-

DA: Ah, okay, you don't want us around anymore, so bye! [drags RDvm with her]

RDvm: DA!

DA: C'mon, we have better things to do!

Löwemon: Hehe. _Now, about this boy… Information I gathered states that he is __**Yuu**__, the younger brother of __**Amano Nene**__. So does that make his full name "__**Amano Yuu**__"? Hmm.  
>And this little Digimon with him… a <em>_**Damemon**__, the disguise form of a ninja Digimon, __**Tuwarmon**__. For sure, he will prove worthy of my plan. This is getting interesting…_

* * *

><p>The sun was nearly setting. Lights were starting to open, illuminating the twilight sky. The place looked like this when DarkAkumon and her innocent friend RageDevimon set foot on this strange site… where a lot of people were riding machines to have fun.<p>

RDvm: DA… what is this place?

DA: It's an amusement park, where everyone's happy!

RDvm: Umm… What's an "amusement park"?

DA: It's where everyone gets crazy and laughs until one loses his breath!

RDvm: You mean, this is a place where people enjoy themselves until they die?!

DA: _(Oh gosh… You're going to make this place exactly what you said to me!)  
><em>No, silly! What I mean is that they're going to laugh until they get tired of it! Get it?!

RDvm: Oh… I didn't know.

DA: Let's get over it. Hey, let's go into that Horror House!

RDvm: "Horror house"? What's-

DA: **NO MORE EXPLANATIONS! LET'S GO ALREADY!**

RDvm: B-but-

With no time to ask, RageDevimon headed off to his friend, albeit with hesitation…

~ o ~ o ~

Pitch-black surroundings greeted the duo along with high-pitched screeches. RDvm felt like a sharp object hit his ears, so he immediately covered them. DA was only laughing and laughing… and laughing.

Security Guard: You two kids enjoy okay? Your costumes fit this place. Have fun!

DA: Hehe, thanks man! WHAHAHA!

Flying bats and people in ghost costumes tried to scare them by holding their leg from the floor, but only RDvm was scared… or is he, really?

RDvm: DA, **what is this place?!**

DA: The answer's right under your nose! This place is meant to scare us, duh! Don't say you're scared, you zombie!

RDvm: Aah! Why are they doing this?! Is this an ambush?!

DA: You're so paranoid! They're just creeping us out. Calm down, will ya?

"White lady": _You're coming with me, boy..._

RDvm: Grr!

In his rage, RageDevimon summoned his _Zetsubou no Mori_ in his hands.

DA: H-hey, what do you think you're doing?!

RDvm: _This is enough! __**Haaah!**_

The devil flies right through the air, ready to attack "intruders". The "ghosts" backed out, ironically frozen in place as if RDvm was the true ghost.

"Reaper": Oh gosh. It's… it's a real ghost!

"Vampire": Maybe we're being cursed by our job… **RUN**!

RDvm: **RAAAAGH!**

DA: W-what the?! What are you doing?! You know we weren't supposed to make humans aware of our identity!

RDvm: _You shall pay beings of darkness! Surrender now or you will __**SUFFER**__!_

"Ghoul": Please spare me! I'm only doing this for my family, to earn money!

RDvm: _Why would-_

DA: Darn, we gotta bounce!  
>Sir, we're sorry, b-but I think an evil spirit possessed my friend! Bye!<p>

RDvm: _**YOU SHALL PAY!**_

* * *

><p>-<em><strong>Castle of Desolation<strong>_-

Every seat, save for one, is occupied. Everyone sat in place, and stared at the stormy window while waiting for their session to start.

Lilithmon: What's taking that man to come here?! If he doesn't come, I'm going to explode!

Beelzebumon: Enough with that boom expression. It's getting annoying!

Lilithmon: Shut it, Ba'almon!

Beelzebumon: How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not the same guy as that Beelzebumon before! I'm the Demon Lord, not guardian.

Bagramon: We shall wait a little more for our lieutenant.

Belphemon: Grrr…

Demon: Don't be so impatient, Belphemon! Calm down.

Lucemon: Has anyone heard about where he is?

Ritdracmon: He's on a recon mission. He's going back soon.

Barbamon: Ah, there he is!

The black warrior jumped on and stood on his seat from the window, and slowly took his seat.

Löwemon: Sorry if I'm late. What is the meeting about?

Grandracmon: About new plans and changes.

Löwemon: If so, Admiral, don't we need number 12 and 13?

Grandracmon: They have no involvement in the meeting today. Let them be.

Löwemon: Then that should be the way it is then.

Lucemon: Let us start.

~ o ~ o ~

Lucemon rose and stationed himself about five meters away at the middle of everyone, their orientation being in a semi-circled manner. Bagramon sat on his large throne decorated with bones polished to be suitable for display, situated in front of the seats, just beside Lucemon's position. A dim light shone over him. It was the signal to start.

Lucemon: My dear co-members, to formally start this meeting, I greet you a good day. I am your spokesperson for today, as always. Emperor Bagramon, care to outline the meeting's coverage?

Bagramon: Today, we will discuss our major moves against the rebels. I feel that they will be more of a threat than the Light. Second, we have new changes to our army and arsenal to be able to pursue our justice for us deserving individuals. Lastly, we will make use of operations organized by Barbamon to dispose of any obstacle ahead. You may now continue, Lucemon.

Lucemon: Thank you. Now, on with our first topic.  
>As we all know, our enemies have taken up a notch higher. The side of the Light is the same as always, nothing new with them, but the other rebel group has now become active in bringing us down. Initially we only had to deal with the Angel Warriors, FighterAngemon and SereneAngewomon, but as we are still in the midst of our clash, two new adversaries came: Aonuma Kiriha and Amano Nene, two of the Generals that took down Emperor Bagramon during the reign of the Bagra Army. They are powerless themselves, as their armies were left in the Human World, but the famous Victory Duo lent their power to both of these people; SiegKriegermon chose the boy and Shourinobimon chose the girl. We have had handled those initial rebels in the past… But after the appearance of the humans, they have unexpectedly grown in power.<p>

Grandracmon: Any background info on this "Victory Duo"?

Lucemon: For that, I shall ask Barbamon to share his knowledge.

Barbamon: Ah, the Victory Duo, hmm? I have heard of them in the past when they were in the limelight, during my humble days. They were not the Victory Duo before, but the "Victory Trio". You have seen that coming, did you not?  
>They once had a leader named VictoryPaladimon, known for its endurance, defense and speed, and his armor shines as gold. The three of them dominated the battlefield, no matter who the opponents were. In short, those folks were an unstoppable force. Scary, no?<p>

The day came when their leader left due to unknown reasons. The non-stop quarreling of the warmongering warlord and the mysterious maiden is the reason, perhaps? No one knows. They were still an overwhelming force, but they suddenly disappeared out of nowhere. And now, they have shown themselves again. This makes me interested to see how they fare… Hm hm.

Lucemon: Thank you. So it seems that they really aren't a joke.

Ritdracmon: They will lose, I tell you. They're just pathetic humans using the duo's power!

Bagramon: **DO NOT** underestimate them. I have seen Kiriha and Nene's potentials. They are a force to be reckoned of.

Ritdracmon: But how do you know that?

Bagramon: I chose Kiriha in the past to be my General. I have seen the thirst for power in his heart. For Nene, her will to fight for her brother is undying, after my deceased brother gave her her brother's Xros Loader. She had surpassed trials just to prove that, and she also has unique commanding skills. That's how I know, Commander.

Ritdracmon: Tsk… So you're the reason why he has that device. Okay then, continue.

Lucemon: We should make a move for this. In that case, we decided to add new weapons in our arsenal. Well, it isn't what it exactly says, but we have changes to our army. Please welcome our new members:  
><em><strong>the revived Death Generals of the former Bagra Army!<strong>_

As Lucemon finished talking, 7 figures appeared at the right of the speaker. Some wore serious faces, some mad, and some smiled.

Olegmon: Gappo Gappo, viva Oleg-na! We're back in business!

Zamielmon: Nyahyahyahyahyahya! I never imagined we would be back. Time to squash bugs!

Dorbickmon: Hmm, I agree. I never expected to have a second chance.

Splashmon: I won't spend this chance for nothing!

NeoVamdemon: I feel ashamed… for a vampire to fall in defeat, lifeless. But now here I stand, making a move!

Gravimon: Life won't be boring again. Oh wait, I just came back from the dead! Hahaha!

Apollomon: I feel this is urgent business. What are we here for?

Bagramon stood from his seat and faced his brother's former minions.

Bagramon: We meet again, Death Generals.

Death Generals: _**Bagramon**_!

Bagramon: Do not be afraid, for I will not betray you like how my younger brother did. I summoned you all here for a special task.

Gravimon: A task?

Bagramon: A task… to ward off rebels.

Apollomon: _Wakarimashita_. We shall do our best.

Löwemon: But, I thought 13 members were enough?

Bagramon: They aren't technically new members. They are special, since they will also serve a special role in our organization.

Lucemon: For this, they will be put under a Demon Lord's command. They shall assist them, including me, whenever necessary.

Leviamon: For real? This will be helpful.

Lucemon: I shall now assign them to their respective Demon Lord. Olegmon, you go to Leviamon; Zamielmon to Demon, Splashmon to Lilithmon, Gravimon to Barbamon, Dorbickmon to Belphemon, NeoVamdemon to Beelzebumon and Apollomon to yours truly.

Dorbickmon: What's the plan to take these rebels down, anyway?

Lucemon: Anyone with ideas on this matter? Feel free to speak.

Lilithmon: My only plan is to attack them with all the troops we have and blast their souls out of their body! Such irritating pests…

Beelzebumon: Oh c'mon. That's lame. You know what's awesome? Getting into battle yourself and get crazy! That's how it is, hoho!

Lilithmon: (This guy has more screws loose in his head than Ba'almon…)

Belphemon: GRRAAAH! [punches at the floor]

Leviamon: Crushing them by yourself? Don't leave me out. I want to drown them in my seas!

Demon: I suggest we build up on Lilithmon's idea, but with our troops divided into their functions and a corresponding strategy.

Barbamon: How about bringing up the operation we proposed?

Bagramon: Yes, yes. Put the side comments on the back for now. Grandracmon will clarify that operation for you.

Grandracmon jumped and landed on the ground with his four feet with a loud thud. He didn't flinch, as if the impact had no effect on him.

Grandracmon: Greetings! Here I will tell you about Barbamon's newest discovery: revival and artificial power upgrades. For the former, it was proven successful by reviving 5 of the Death Generals – except for 2, Olegmon and Apollomon, who were already alive beforehand. We may use this technology to make use of slain Digimon. For the latter, we have been working on an experiment where we would input artificial power upgrades by making use of modified power sources to be inserted or ingested by the user. This power can make the recipient acquire its desired abilities with 100% chance. Have you ever imagined using this to young Digimon for it to acquire strength like that of Emperor Bagramon? That's how it works!

Leviamon: Amazing… Who are the test subjects then? We aren't sure of that procedure's accuracy yet.

Lucemon: The missing members.

Löwemon: Wait… RageDevimon and DarkAkumon?

Lucemon: Yes. You know about their background, don't you, Lieutenant?

Löwemon: Tsk…

Ritdracmon: _(Going to ruin his proposed plan eh? Hehe… I know what Pardner thinks.)_

Löwemon: I-isn't there another way?

Lucemon: That's the plan. Why are you questioning the operation?

Beelzebumon: Because he has use of those losers.

Löwemon: It's not what you mean. I… have my reasons.

Lucemon: Oh, so what alternate solutions do you have in mind then?

Löwemon: …Take me as your subject.

Lilithmon: What?! Isn't that absurd, Lieutenant? How if you die or something?

Löwemon: It's fine. I'm here to take risks.

Barbamon: Interesting… Who knows, he can get the benefit of the project, hmm?

Löwemon: Yes, I accept.

Ritdracmon: _(What is he thinking, ditching his plan? What in the world are you doing?)_

Lucemon: So that's it. Lieutenant Löwemon has decided to donate himself to our experiment. I hope it goes well, sir.  
>And now our meeting is dismissed.<p>

Löwemon: _(RDvm, DA… I'm sorry. I… have to do this. I have deceived you…)_

* * *

><p>The Another Side has finally stood up with lots of tricks out of their sleeve to combat the warriors. One of their big steps is a dangerous operation that Löwemon decided to take on despite the risks, just for his friends. But… is that really his motive, or something else? Why did he said sorry despite not doing anything wrong? The answers will be on the next chapter, "<em><strong>Missing You – The Dawn of the Dusk<strong>_"!

Me: Finally, it's DONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE xD

**DA: After months of doing nothing =P**

Me: What? I did a lot, you know! _

**RDvm: Yeah, she already planned how the story will go, and even backstories!**

**DA: YOU SERIOUS? O_O**

Me: Yeah… Told you so :P

Oh well. To discuss random stuff, I'm going to get Kingdom Hearts 3D's Mark of Mastery Edition next week, as a reward to my outstanding performance in school! SO EXCITED w  
>Wait, didn't I say I wanted to stay away from anything Digimon aside from my OCs lately? People ticked me off months ago due to their intolerable behavior, hence this sudden change in me to focus on Pokemon &amp; Kingdom Hearts instead -_-"<p>

Anyway… see you in the next chapter! (And here's me crossing my fingers on how to bridge the gap between this chapter and my established ideas XD)


End file.
